Gemenis & Aquarius
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: This is your typical story of the BRPD. Summary is inside. Please try and read.. I beg of you. Set after Hellboy 2. Abe/OC/Krauss.....keep reading and you can choose who gets the girl.
1. Abe Sapien, Meet Nancy Le

**Ngoc Chau does not own HellBoy**

**This is in movie-verse, not really comic-verse**

**I want to note something. I haven't finished watching the film, "Hellboy 2; The Golden Army" but there have been hints that Princess Nuala gave up her life to save mankind. **

**So that means she's been somewhat kicked off for a love interest for Abe. **

**So this is a fanfic of Abe, Johann and an OC. I've been getting so obsessed with them. (:D) **

**Anyway, here's the fanfic. I hope you enjoy and that you will review at the end. **

**Also, I've put in the summary! **

* * *

**This is just like any fanfics with OCs that you've read.**

**Girl comes to the BPRD.  
Girl charms Johann or Abe.  
The 2 of them overcome a conquest which strengthens their love.  
Later as he learns more about girl, she has very mysterious power.  
He still accepts her.  
They live happily ever after..**

**But there are a few changes.**

**A new agent, Nancy Le, transfers to the BPRD of America from a BPRD base in Japan.  
Upon going there she meets;  
Johann Krauss,** the german ectoplasmic medium  
**Abraham Sapien,** the brain of the team and the amphibious psychic channelor  
**Liz Sherman,** an agent who's been a pyrokinetic since she was 11  
**and  
Hellboy of course,** the bad boy of hell and the BPRD....who's dating Liz and knocked her up with twins.

**When Nancy comes with her guide, Jack Quartz, she only wants one thing from her team; pure solitude and silence.  
But Johann, finding himself enamored with her, refuses to let that happen. But Nancy finds herself attracted to Abe. Though this seems like the most confusing love story, it gets harder.  
Aside from the love triangle, Nancy, who is in love with Abe, hates him completely and wants nothing to do with him getting close to her.  
What's a fish boy and a ghost to do?**

**Oh, a few things left.**

**Why does Nancy wear gloves and sunglasses all the time?  
Even when the weather is hot?  
Is it she just wants to look cool or is there something sinister behind her?  
Who will she choose in the end?  
**

**The man who loves her and will always be there for her **

**or **

**_the one who she can't stop her heart from loving no matter what?_**

**One last thing; she's blind.**

**Read on to find out about this complicated ordeal of love, loss, compassion, passion, and friendship.  
And Hellboy will be there for the laughs....**

* * *

Abe sat in his area, aka, the large library once more, drinking a gift of beer from Hellboy, ignoring the siren of an elevater arrival in sector 36 but listening to a recent cd he found, "Popular Love Songs."

He couldn't help repeating this habit. Just a few months ago, he had found someone just for him.  
His own "Liz".

She was from another world as he was,  
she had the same power as he did,  
she felt the same for him as he did for her.

She was poetic,  
she was beautiful,  
she was proud,  
she was loyal,  
she was loving.

She was perfect, for him.  
He took another swig as the chorus of track 8 played,

"_I can't smile without yooou! I can't laugh and I can't siinng!"_

He sung along with the chorus in his slurred disposition. He didn't care how drunk he was now. He just wanted to tide the heartache he was still feeling.  
He sighed so pitifully. God how he missed her. All he could do for her after was just hold her as she turned stone hard in his arms. His only regret from meeting her was that he wasn't able to tell her his own words without her touch sooner.

As he sat there, drinking and drowning in his sorrows, Hellboy stormed through. His leather trench coat shipped harshly as he stomped towards the impaired Abe.  
He took another swig and slurred, "What is it now, Red?"

Hellboy slapped his forehead slightly with his bare hand and sighed out loud, "Geez, Blue. You're still drinking like that? It's been months!"

Abe smashed the empty silver can among the red carpeted floor, he argued back, "What are you contradicting me for? I have seen you in your fits when Liz is on her mood swings."

"That's different! She's pregnant!"

"What of your other drunk fits?"

"Well, I just like...Crap. You got me there."

Even though he couldn't really smile, Abe gave a small unnoticeable smirk of victory to himself.  
He grabbed for another can of beer. It gurgled and hissed as his long fingers snapped the cap open.  
Hellboy gave another sigh and told him,

"Hey Abe, Washington sent another monkey here."

Abe stopped in mid-drink and lowered the can from his hard lips. "An Agent or working monkey?"

"Agent."

He sighed as he stood, no...stumbled up to his feet. "Really? Are you sure it is an agent? I thought that one of the conditions to us returning back to work was that we did not need any more nannies or wards in disguise as agents."

"Yeah, but that Manning guy said that it's an agent for sure we're getting... And y'know how big Liz is getting now, everybody is getting worried about the twins. So they thought to transfer in a newbie so she can fill in for Liz for a while."

"She?"

That was when Hellboy's face lit up like a literal Christmas light. "Who knows, Abe?" he laughed as he put his arm around Abe's brawny neck, "She could be the one for you."

"No one, only Nuala was the one for me."

"What ever helps you sleep at night, Blue."

* * *

The gilled agent and the expecting Hellboy walked through the many gates and barriers to the front of the headquarters. As they passed by Hellboy's wing, Liz arrived out.  
She was practically still the same, except with the very noticeable features of pregnancy.

Her skin, that was always so pale, had more of a rosy glow now, due to the raging hormones that were also aiding in her violent mood swings.

Her hair that she had decided to keep short because it was always getting in the way when she was on her mission, grew unusually quickly so that she had to be getting trims once a week and sometimes a few days. However, just a week ago, she decided to just trim it once a month, so now it was up to her shoulders.  
Today, she had tied it back into a tight braid that hung over her shoulder in front.

Because of the huge growth at her stomach that was equipped to hold 2 little baby demons, she wore more black than usual. Trying to lessen the appearance of the belly that she was getting with each passing day.

That day, she wore a long maternity shirt, black of course, that cupped her growing chest and went loose from then on. She wore soft black capris that stopped at her knees and had a small split for a fashionable look. The braid of hair in front made her look more homely than she thought it would. Oh, how she regretted tying her hair like that, but so many of the agents had suggested it for her.

She ran, well fast-walked, out of the sliding mechanical doors while clutching her bulging stomach. She endured to catch up to her 2 team-mates.

While Abe kept his steady pace, Hellboy stopped in his tracks to wait for his lovely bride.

"Hey, Liz." he greeted as he opened up his arms to embrace her.  
She walked straight into him and gave him a tight hug, but released quickly holding her stomach again. "Sorry, Red. The babies are kicking again."

He chuckled, "Guess the kids thinks that I hug too tight."

Abe had stopped after 17 steps and turned around to wait for the couple to catch up to where he was.

Liz smiled at him as she approached him, "What's up, Blue?"

Abe didn't answer directly at her. He didn't want another of his friends to see that he was drinking again. But the alcohol on his breath was too strong to go unnoticed.  
As soon as he spoke, "Nothing much, just work."

Liz covered her mouth and nose and snapped, "God! Have you been drinking again?"

"Not that much!"

"How 'not that much'? I could smell it from here!"

Abe sighed again, seemed like he was doing a lot of that lately.  
As they walked together, Hellboy asked Liz if she knew what the Government had suggested to keep her from doing anything that might hurt the twins.  
In fact, she was the one who gave the idea to the government to send another agent.  
Even though Johann was a valuable asset to the team, it was best to have a female member around to keep the boys in order.

If there was one thing she never wanted to do, it was risk the safety of Hellboy's children. All the monsters and things that go bump in the night seemed to be stirring up more than usual.  
Aside from the children, she wasn't really that fast and in shape since she was carrying about 30 pounds extra in babies and water weight.  
It must've been from the mood swings and the excessive amounts of hormones being shot into her brain every half hour, but she was feeling really cautious now.

When they came to the last doorway, the doors slid open in a whir to reveal an amount of distinguished agents, male and female, in black suits standing in front of an empty tube.

The 3 of them walked up to join the group and Manning.

Manning turned around and said in that almost worried and comedic voice of his, "Oh there you are. You're just in time."

Abe stumbled slightly, still trying to hide the fact that he was slightly intoxicated.  
Manning held a file that was filled with more paperwork than usual. However, he appeared to only be reading the first page. Or should we say that he just started reading the first page.

"Our new agent is....uh...."

Abe looked over Manning's shoulder and continued reading for him. "Nancy Le, a transfer from a sect in Japan."

"Uh...yeah. She's a teleken...tellitu...telikent-"

"A telekinetic channelor with powers in telepathy of the 5th class."

Hellboy whistled, "Wow...a real good resume, huh?"

Liz smiled and nuzzled back into Hellboy's chest, "Handpicked out of a list of dozens. At least, that's what the government told me."

Then Hellboy suddenly shivered, as though he remembered something, "She's human right? Not a demon or monster?"

"Something bad happen in Japan that I missed?"

Hellboy shrugged a bit, "Trust me, Japanese monsters are the strangest out of everything else."

Manning and Abe were looking over the file page.  
It listed everything from power,  
age,  
height,  
eye colour,  
hair colour,  
skin colour,  
nationality,  
breed,  
experience,  
credentials,  
comments,  
to recommendations.  
However, there was no picture or any files that showed any prior existence before she was found by the BPRD. Just like she was suddenly made up out of the blue.  
No list of relatives either or even fingerprints.

Aside from the status of her power's height, there was really nothing else special about the new agent. No one really took much heed to the person herself, but just like before with Johann, Manning almost took a liking to the new agent immediately.  
It wasn't just the power or the ability to stay so concealed from the public with class-5 powers, it was something else that was mentioned in the file.  
The comments left on the file had pointed out that she was very obedient who followed orders nonetheless with no questions, just silence and action. He pointed out,

"You see, it's agents like these who knows who's boss that are usually more likely to succeed."

Poor Manning still needed someone who would just do what they were told without him freaking out over what he wanted done.  
He was such a child.

Then the hissing came from the upper floor and another group of agents came down on the elevator. Surprisingly Johann was there as well, chatting it up with the new agent who was hidden behind a fort of tall agents.

As it descended down, Johann suddenly stopped talking and in his heavy accent stepped off one step of the elevator,  
"Gute Nacht! Ve have retrieved ze new agent!"

He looked back at the circle of straight agents.

His hand that was hidden in the midst of their black suits was revealed to be holding a very petit hand. A hand that was gloved tightly in what seemed to be leather.  
The group of people moved to the front so that the new agent could move to the side. As Johann led the small agent out of the crowd, everyone was speechless.

The new agent looked....looked.... Well, she might've looked pretty.  
There was a possibility.  
However it was how she adorned herself that had everyone shocked out of their minds.

She stood up to Johann's shoulder, or a little bit shorter. While he ringed his arm for her to lock her arm with his and interlock their hands, she gave a blank stare around the room as he walked her to meet with the members of the team and Manning. Not that they could tell her stare was blank.

She wore a pair of dark black sleek sunglasses that hid her eyes very well. You could not see what her eyes look like or any other details from behind them.  
Although you thought you would at least have an idea of what her face looked like, you are wrong.  
Aside from the sunglasses indoors, she wore a sort of black sick mask that covered the under-rimming of the sunglasses so that only a pale slit of skin was showing.  
She had cropped bangs that stopped square at her eyebrows which were also covered by her sunglasses and her long black hair was left flowing freely over her left shoulder to around her waist-line.

Her entire wardrobe consisted of black, about as much as Liz.  
Everyone noticed the large leather gloves that went up to her elbows and hugged the shape of her forearms perfectly as though it was her second skin.

She wore a hooded trench coat that must've been leather as well but with some trimming of beige faux-fur at the ends. The jacket/coat had 5 large buttons that gave the coat a fashionable sense and reached between her shins and knees. The jacket was open at the front in an upside-down V.  
Her slacks were black as well and carefully hugged her thighs, with the rest of the fabric draping down over her black boots.

As Johan walked her to meet the other agents and members of the team, she seemed very cautious with every step.  
Behind Johan and the girl, a new agent stepped in.  
He had not so much a thick neck and looked average, with the regular suit and short cropped hair. There were some questions as to how a caucasian agent could stay in an asian sect. He had those steely blue eyes which drastically clashed with that warm nervous smile of his.  
His huge sweaty hand grabbed for the girl's free hand that wasn't being held by Johann and the 3 of them walked in front of Manning and stopped. He seemed like a very friendly fellow.

The large man greeted, "Hello, Mr Manning. I'm Jack Quartz, 3rd class psychic and Nancy Le's guide."

Manning grabbed for the Quartz's hand and shook it firmly, "Yeah...um....what do you mean 'guide'?"

They stopped shaking hands and something seemed odd.  
He answered,

"You didn't read her file? She's blind."

Again, it was awkwardly silent.  
Then Hellboy spoke out, "Wow, buddy! That's a good joke! She can't speak English, huh? It's not like she's actually blind."

"I can speak english fluently. As well as  
Chinese,  
Japanese of course,  
Arabic,  
German,  
Polish,  
Yiddish,  
Vietnamese,  
Russian,  
French,  
Gaelic,  
Latin,  
and Spanish."

They looked around, where did that voice come from?  
There was a muffled cough, so they looked to Nancy. She pulled down her mask cover and repeated,

"I said _I_ can speak English,  
Chinese,  
Japanese,  
Arabic,  
German,  
Polish,  
Yiddish,  
Vietnamese,  
Russian,  
French,  
Gaelic,  
Latin,  
and Spanish."

As the one free hand that left Johann removed the mask completely off her face, she continued,  
"And yes, I am actually blind like you say."

Nancy's face was neutral and Quartz's face was still smiling happily. Everybody's, on the other hand, faces had a confused look.  
Did the governemnt really send a blind girl to replace Liz?  
If they did it on purpose, those Washington bastards were real assholes.

Quartz blinked once...  
twice..  
thrice..  
then he went on about to being friendly with the other members of the team. He shook hands quickly with the human agents and old man Manning, then to the supernatural team.

Johann was already done, so he led Nancy to meet Abe, Liz and Hellboy. Quartz was about to shake left hands with Hellboy, until he saw that his hand was made of red brimstone. So he just grabbed one finger and shook it well.  
All the while, Nancy was still watching, or really staring ahead.

The strange thing was that while he was shaking Hellboy's hand, his eyes were looking up and down Hellboy. As though he was examining him...or checking him out.  
After 2 or 3 scanning gazes of Hellboy, Quartz moved to Liz. He shook Liz's hand and looked at her the same way that he looked at Hellboy.

Suddenly, Nancy spoke out,  
"Ah, I see you are pregnant, Agent....Sherman, is it?"

Liz nodded hesitantly.

"Or should I call you, the happily married Agent Bruttenholm?"

"Sherman is fine."

As Quartz happily walked past Liz and Hellboy, Hellboy discreetly whispered in her ear,  
"Y'know. I thought she was blind. How could she tell?"

"The file did say she was psychic, so...."

"But she can't see."

When Quartz grabbed for Abe's finned hand, he took a look at Abe like he did for the first 2.  
Abe felt awash in all useless information. Everything that he wanted to know about Quartz, he could read from that one firm handshake. But as he looked briefly to Nancy, he noticed that she quickly looked down in a way that she wouldn't dare look at him.

As though she could see anyway, so he paid no attention to her heed to how he may have appeared to her. She must've brushed away because she too could smell the linger of alchohol on his breath.  
However, he couldn't turn his black filled eyes away to the incrediably crimson glow spreading over her pale face.

When Quartz was leading her away to talk to Manning about the sleeping and staying arrangements, Nancy glued her feet to the floor, refusing to move. "Agent Quartz, Please let go of my hand."

Her face appeared more stern than it was before, probably. She snapped her hand out of Quartz's grip and held it to her side.  
All eyes were on her now, watching her as she was something exotic that they had never seen.

She slowly held out her hand straight in front of her,  
"I am pleased to meet you, Agent Sapien."

She still held her hand out, waiting for him to take it.  
He reached out, "Yes, same here, Agent Le." and shook her hand. Her full lips almost curled up in a smile, but in that same instant it dropped back to the expressionless line it was before. Like she wasn't even supposed to smile.

His hand felt like something was surging within it, going against the flow of his own blood. He readied himself to see any information that could be handy should the situation call for it. He breathed in expecting to see her whole life, well some parts of her life to blow through his mind.  
But there was nothing.

Abe's flat face grew questioning and confused.

He could not read her mind.

Anything about her was not to be seen. He couldn't access any memory or information of her. It was like reading stone, no worse than stone. Stone he could read at least, but her.... It was as though she had no mind, no memories, nothing to her that couldn't already be displayed as she was already.

But that was impossible! He could read anything! Nobody could lock him out of their minds!  
How could she be an exception?!

The blush on her face grew to a massive proportion.

She pulled her hand unexpectedly quick out of his grip and ordered, "Agent Quartz!"  
He ran to her side and grabbed her hand. "Have you learnt of our staying arrangements?"

He stuttered, "Sorry, I got distracted. I worry about you, huh."

She pulled slowly out of his grip and put her mask back on, just to return to his hands. "You shouldn't worry about me so much, I am 17 after all."  
She turned to face directly at Manning,  
"Mr. Manning, I trust you have already prepared where Agent Quartz and I will be staying. It is not of the BPRD to be so short and caught up of news and information."

Manning jumped a bit. This was not the sweet agent he was expecting.  
When Joahnn came, he was friendly but still commanding.  
This girl was just plain scary. He started to regret every praising her file and hoping that she would be like Agent Krauss.

Manning quickly turned to Abe and Johann, "Johann, Fishstick! Can you...uh..show them their rooms?"  
Manning didn't really know if they did prepare rooms. To be honest, he didn't even know that she was coming until a few hours ago. He just hoped that the 2 smartest agents in the Bureau read ahead of him and already prepared rooms.

Johann did a clanky salute against the plastic bubble of his suit. "Ja, I'll take zem to zheir rooms."  
His heels clicked loudly and he marched ahead of Quartz and Nancy, leading them to the new wings of the Bureau that were cleaned out for them.

Abe kept his eyes on Nancy. Her dark form stood out in the building of silver and white. She looked back at him, well, this time, it was more that she was trying to see him through those useless eyes of hers.

Abe dropped his gaze from her to his hand.

He looked over the hand that he had shook hands with her and contemplated.

What kind of being was this girl?  
As far as he could tell, she was human, but she was different from human.  
Although his head should've been filled of questions about who she was,  
how he couldn't read her,  
his power,  
_her_ power,  
everything that occured during that moment.

Only one word filled his infinite head,

"_Why?"_

* * *

Abe walked back to the library, to the highest floor where the entrance to his tank was.

He breathed out loud.  
God, he needed a drink. He decided he would swim for a bit to try and get his mind off that idea, but if in an hour, he still craved it, he would drink just one can.

Not bothering to be polite and gently go into water to not cause a splash. He stopped in midfoot at the edge of his tank and stared down at the water.

He took a few steps backwards. After doing so, he ran and dove deep into his tank. The water poured out excessively, but he didn't say anything or do anything.

Swimming down as far as he could,  
as fast as he could,  
as much as he could to vent this lonely frustration he was feeling.

He could not believe the man he was now. There he was making a mess, and not caring for it so much.  
How could a woman change him so much?

He swam in circles, round and round.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter.**

**Go to the next chapter.**

**Please review.**

* * *


	2. Nancy Blushes Around Johann

**Ngoc Chau does not own Hellboy**

**Here is the second chapter. Please read and review at the end.**

**To note, this is more movie-verse than comic-verse.**

* * *

Johann quickly typed in the code to the new wing with phenomenal speed in his fingertips.  
The door opened with a whoosh.

He stepped in first and gestured formally wth his hand, "If you allow me, Agent Le."

Quartz looked suspiciously at Johann.

Why would Nancy need Johann as a guide, when she had a perfectly good one standing right there?  
She had him since she first joined the BPRD!  
He knew her _and_ there were times when she was feeling off.

Who else would know how to console her?  
Who knew how she liked her melons sliced?  
Who knew which bedtime story she loved to read even though she was too old for it?

It felt like he was being a little too friendly to this girl.  
Quartz suddenly asked, "Joha-....uh..Dr Krauss, it's my job to be Nancy's guide. You've already done enough."

"Nonsense. Aside from zis, I vould like to have a small talk viz Agent Le."

"About what?"

Nancy interrupted Quartz with her usual cold-laced voice,  
"Agent Quartz, if Dr Krauss wants to talk with me, it is acceptable. We will be working close together till Agent Sherman delivers and come back in service from her maternity situation."

Now, strangely enough, Quartz was starting to show his true form as a father figure instead of a sure agent worker.

"Nancy, you shouldn't trust boys so easily" he warned as he knelt down to his knees holding Nancy's shoulders. "If you ever need help or he does something inappropriate, just holler and I'll come right there for you."

"If it assures your worries, I expect you to check up on me every 5 minutes or so until I cry for you."

"That a girl." he smiled as he stood up and ruffled her hair.

Nancy brushed away Quartz's hand and grabbed for Johann's hand. It felt so rough and metallically cold that she could feel it though her gloves.  
She closed her eyes behind those blackened sunglasses.

Then she began to probe Johann's mind a bit again.

She realized why Johann was being so close to her now, a little affectionate as well. It was because she reminded him of his wife. Not by looks alone, more so their auras.  
She could feel the linger of his wife that remained scarred on his psyche.

She pitied him, her heart bled for him, but not so much that she would drop her shield for him.  
No, she couldn't..not after what happened that time with Yi-Wei.  
No, she wouldn't dare make the same mistake and cause so much pain for that again.

She could see how he used to look before he was just ectoplasm.

He was a handsome man, with thick brown hair and warm brown eyes that were deemed as serious.  
Her blush grew again.  
My, there were a lot of handsome agents here.

She almost rejoiced happily to be in this case, but her stone guarded heart refused to let her show more of her emotions. The farthest she could show, was her blushing.

She searched and tapped at his memories, his thoughts, and all that there was to see.  
Typical, he was how she read him before.  
Nothing changed except for that frustration with Quartz's suspicions.

Johann led them through the 5 steel door to show a room that looked fairly normal.  
The theme of the room seemed to be dark crimson valour.

The room seemed to be circular from the lack of corners, probably due to some sort of superstition, really.

The walls were about the only things that were not crimson besides some frames of furniture.  
There was a lounging couch that had tenth stars etched into the bottom, again, due to some sort of superstition probably.  
The lights were all florescent, but hidden in the disguise of a crystal chandelier.  
The walls had small mirrors adorning them.  
The floor was carpeted with thick short substance.

Aside from the round starting room, there were 2 doorways that led down another 2 halls. One could guess that one hallway was for Quartz to stay in while the other was for Nancy.  
From the 4 spaced out doorways, the rooms appeared to be  
a bathroom,  
a bedroom,  
a study,  
and a closet for clothing and storage.

Johann still held onto Nancy's hand, like it was the most natural thing in the world. He pointed to the narrow hallway on the left,  
"Agent Quartz, ve have already prepared staying arrangements und brought vhat luggage came first to us in your room. I hope you don't mind zhat ve have already chosen for you, your rooms."

Agent Quartz casually walked toward the path that Johann had pointed to, "So, the stuff....my stuff....is down here?"

"Ja, Agent Quartz."

Quartz walked down, he seemed like a giant in the narrow hallway,  
"Okay.....thanks for everything. I can help Nancy unpack now and you can go back to work or whatever you have to do here..."

"I hope you have not forgotten that I vas to have a small talk viz Agent Le."

"I didn't forget about that, I just hoped you did."

Nancy, even through her blindness, could tell that both men was having a serious challenge on who was the more superior. Before anything could and would happen, she decided to intervene. "Agent Quartz, Dr Krauss."

"Yeah?"  
"Ja?"

"I think we should get down to business." She faced a vague look everywhere, "Agent Quartz, it would be best if you called your wife and tell her that you are finally here. Perhaps it would be a good chance to see and spend time with your wife before she goes to the hospital."

She grabbed for whatever hand she could then, Quartz saw her hesitation and grabbed her hand to help guide her, she immediately seemed more confident.  
"Dr Krauss, if you want to talk now, then we should talk as soon as possible because I have some things to do."

Nancy suddenly looked around and pointed in the direction of the red lounge. He quickly led her there and helped her get seated. She gestured with her hand,  
"Go on, what do you want to talk to me about?"

Johann cleared his throat, "I actually zhought zat it vould be best to talk in privacy, perhaps in your quarters vhere no vone could hear us."

Quartz's eyes went wide and crazy.  
He charged at Johann, "Whoa whoa whoa! What do you think you're doing."

"Right now, trying to have a conversation viz a fellow agent."

"I thought you were just going to talk out here. If you want to talk in her room, I'm coming along!"

"You should really listen to me. Vhile you're in my sect, on my team, I could have your badge removed."

"You try it, Gas-bag!"

"Vhat did you call me?!"

"I call 'em as I see 'em. When someone is just gas in a bag, they're 'Gas-bag', Gas-bag!"

She was getting very frustrated now.  
Men were so immature.  
She could not believe how this was going nowhere.

"Just stop! Agent Quartz, go call your wife and use the phone in the front!"

She reached out to just grab someone, Johann was smart and he dove in for her first.  
"Dr Kruass, we'll stay here and talk."

No one seemed to have the gall to move after seeing the emotionless girl explode like that.

"Go now!"

Quartz ran out with the result of him just banging on the metal doors with his fist to just get out. As soon as Quartz was approximately a few yards away, Johann sat down across from Nancy on a sofa chair.  
"I vant to talk to you about your file."

"Go ahead." she answered as she started to take off a layer of clothing she had on, first was her jacket and her mask. Under she wore a turtleneck that was thin and showed the long length of her neck. The turtle neck reached down after her waist to cover the buckles of her slacks that were also done in the grunge style of bondage. She sat straight up with her back not even touching the seat, her legs all erect with one crossed over the other and her hands in her lap.

"On your file, it had not mentioned zhat you vere blind, so I believe zhat you are not actually blind."

"Why would you already assume that?"

"It's how you look at everyzhing."

"What? Would you care to explain?"

"It's how you stand, how you move, everyzhing about you. You appear to be studying vhat you are looking at. So, it leads me to believe zhat you're not really blind."

"You're right. I'm not really blind, but it's safer to be in a kind of blind state than how I actually am."

"I knew it, however I don't understand vhat you're talking about."

"Allow... allow me to show you." She carefully moved her sunglasses, with some hesitance, down the bridge of her nose to reveal that her eyes were a creamy white. But slowly, but surely, that milky colour of her irises turned darker till it was a warm chocolate brown.  
She closed her eyes and pushed the sunglasses back on to cover her eyes.

"Your eyes can see, but vhy do you turn it blind?"

"I turn it blind for everybody's protection." She unstrapped her boots and sat cross-legged on the sofa. "You see, aside from psychic techniques, my eyes have powers."

"Powers? But of course, zhat isn't very different from Agent Hellboy, Agent Sapien, Agent Sherman, or myself."

"Yes, but I... I...can kill with these powerful eyes."

* * *

There was a silence.

"Is there anything else that you would like to know, if not, I will have to ask you to leave for me to start unpacking."

"Yes zhere is." He gestured to her eyes, "Like before, I saw you change your eyes, vhy not keep them that way? It vill be easier for you on missions and you von't always need Agent Quartz."

She sat back and a thoughtful expression crossed her still stern face,

"Think of it in this situation. Pretend that there's 2 ditches and a small space between the ditches, about 3 inches wide.  
Now, you are expected to balance on that small space if you want to keep the state you in. Because in one ditch, there's cold water, in the other is hot water.  
If you fall, you will be wet, but it's more comfortable to sit in water than to stand and blance on a thin line. For me, it is that very case. Either I wear my deadly eyes or I hold blindness to myself. To have it at a balance where my eyes are harmless and I can see is very tiring because I have to concentrate more on it than my telepathy or psychometry."

"I see."

"Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

"...."

"... Dr Krauss?"

He stood up and walked to Nancy. Nancy still kept her gaze straight, as though she still assumed that he was sitting right across from her. But his heavy footsteps told her that he was gone and moving away from his seat. She suddenly snapped up even more.  
"Dr. Krauss? Where are you now?" She put her hands up to try and see if he was in front of her or so.

Suddenly, her gloved hands met with his and she faltered with a blush, "Dr. Krauss?"

He gripped her hand back as he knelt down, "Agent Le, I just-"

Suddenly, there was a loud banging at the door. "Johann! That's long enough for a small talk! Open the door!"

Johann turned his head back and argued, "Agent Quartz! Can you not see zhat I'm still having a conversation here?"

"No, I can't see! Open the door!"

"Can't you do it yourself?"

"If I could, I would've opened it right now! I forgot the codes!" More banging came to the door.  
Johann stood up, as he did, he turned back to her and nervously suggested, "If you ever vant someone to talk to besides herr Quartz, just call me und I vill come to you."

"Thank you, Dr Krauss. I would greatly appreciate that."

More banging continued, but Johann was not gonna let this chance for a stone girl to close herself off when they had just shared something personel and intimate (though what could just a blush count as?),  
"Nancy Le."

Nancy looked up, nobody, except for Quartz on some occasion, had called her by her first name.  
"Nancy Le, zhe formality is not exactly needed here. Ve are all friends here und colleagues. You _could_ call me 'Johann' if you vant."

Nancy nodded, "Johann."

"Ja?"

"Do you think you could let Agent Quartz in? If we wait any longer, there will be dents everywhere on that door."

"Ja."

He went to dial the codes with an incredible speed.  
As soon as the doors slid and whirred open, Quartz ran in with a cellphone in his hand,  
"Nancy! He didn't do anything to you, did he? You can tell me, I'll be here to protect you! Just tell me, did he touch you in a bad place? Did he say something raunchy to you?...." He rambled on and on.

Nancy stood up and held onto Quartz's hand. "Agent Quartz, I told you not to worry about me."

As Quartz was about to ramble on more, Johann decided to leave.  
As he exited through the door, he reminded,  
"Nancy, remember vhat I told you. If you ever need a break from vork, just call me und I'll come to you."

Nancy just stood there with a vacant expression, hiding any emotion that she was feeling. Except for the very noticeable blush.  
"Thank you for the offer....Johann."

Johann left with the clanking and the hissing of his presence growing fainter with every step.  
Quartz turned to Nancy and asked,  
"What happened while I was gone?"

".....Just a talk...."

* * *

After a quick hour or 2 of just taking out Quartz's clothes and putting them into the drawers, with the time of hanging his coats and jackets, they decided to work on Nancy's next. Quartz felt that he could simply pull out his stuff then put it away where he wanted when he was done with it.  
Besides, though he was an agent, a husband, and an expecting father.... he was still a man! And there were certain things that young ladies should not know about or see that were important to men..

Quartz helped Nancy unpack her uniforms, her journals, some of her hobby keepings, photos, and toiletries.

Her dark uniforms consisted mostly of an Asian style of militia clothing, but Quartz's wife had altered some of it one day to make it look more feminine. In this case, making it much slim and accenting her developements of womanhood.

As for her journals, Quartz had tried putting it into a charming way that made it look like she was in the midst of writing into it, but the call of work had interrupted her. However, Nancy strongly protested the scene, saying it wasn't professional for an agent such as her to leave private things like that out in the open for people to see should they waltz into her room. Disgruntled, he stacked them alphebetically and according to date from past to present.

For her hobby-keepings, like her sketchbooks and canvases, she was quick to say that she wanted it in her closet.  
Quartz asked, "Why? You have such a beautiful talent! You should show everybody!"

"Agent Quartz, this is not a place where such little things are displayed on the fridge and like it is at school. Put it in the closet!"

Disgruntled once more, he put it in the closet, but carefully as to not damage any of her drawings and paintings.  
When it came to the dreaded bathroom stuff, the farthest he put away for her were her towels, combs, and toothbrush.  
After that, he simply ran his hands through his short hair and said, "Okay, I've done a lot of stuff that would make most guys shit their pants... But I won't put away anything else that...y'know.."

Nancy understood what he meant.

Quartz was finally happy to put out all the pictures that Nancy had brought from the Japan base here! Quartz suggested, "Y'know, Nancy. Pictures are supposed to make a room look nicer."

"Yes, but where does that concern me?"

"Well, it doesn't look all that nice if you just put all your pictures on just one shelf. You have to spread them all around and it's that feng shui stuff you hear about all the time and-"

She interrupted him, "If you want, you can decorate the room with pictures of how you want it."

Luckily Nancy was blind or she would've been creeped out to death by that grin that slowly crept throughout Quartz's face.  
"Really? You mean it?" he asked anxiously.  
She kept her straight vacous stare as she sat straight on the bed with her legs crossed.

"Yes.... Go crazy." the last part was said with some hesitation of the english slang.

He pulled out all the pictures that were at the bottom of her suitcase.

The strangest thing was that if you were to look at these pictures were that you would see a smilling girl, with her long black hair tied in a braid adorned with a large red ribbon and her brown eyes sparkling with a 200-watt smile.  
The strange thing was, that was a picture of Nancy not too long ago. There were pictures of her with the softest expressions you could see on a girl, almost no hint of the stone-hearted girl she would become not long after.

In all the pictures, Nancy wore colour and she was smiling so much, she looked more pretty with the added feature that she didn't wear her sunglasses or mask. In those rare pictures, she would be wearing costumes of the orient that Quartz and his wife loved to see her in.  
Who else did you think got her all those clothes?  
But in most, she would have another person with her in the pictures.

Often times would be something like a family portrait with Quartz and his asian wife. The rest with a few other members of the Japanese BPRD and her, but they would be out of the professional shells and into a more livlier air.  
But there were 3 pictures which held so much importance to Nancy that when Quartz was about to put it somewhere, she asked for it to be right next to her bed.

One was, of course, a family portrait of Quartz, his wife, and her under a branch of a sakura tree during a flower-viewing picnic. It had Quartz in a navy yukata which made him look more tourist than a local, while his wife was still thin and wearing a pink crane-patterned kimono. Nancy was wearing a more modern and croppd version of a red kimono that had a short knee-long skirt instead of one that covers her entire legs.

The second was a beach group picture with all the agents and Quartz's wife cradling her large pregnated belly. All the agents were making faces and jumping in mid-air and posed in mid-action. Most of the female agents wore swimsuits than their beach covers, the men on the other hand wore festive shirts than swim trunks. In the center was Quartz's wife, in a black summer dress which was getting all wet as she crouched in water, and Nancy, who wore a modest violet one-piece with her sunglasses over her eyes and was holding an over-sized beach ball. It didn't really look like a picture of agents on their break, more like a family trip with friends.

The third was perhaps the most important to her.  
It had her wearing a shy expression with a very rosy blush across her face and a stylish red and black chinese dress. She stood up straight, but there was an edge of anxiousness leaned into her posture, her hands and fingers were fidgeting together. Her brown eyes looking down and avoiding the loving gaze of the tall man in a black suit that stood beside her.  
The man in the picture was very handsome with big eyes and full lips for a smile. His hair was thick and spiky with some of it being drawn back but not entirely. He had his arm around her and his other hand in front of both of them. It appeared as though he was giving her a ring from the position of his hand and the little black box in his grip.  
The scene was so endearing, the 2 of them could only see each other, oblivious that Quartz had a camera and quickly took a picture of them.

Quartz's smile dropped when he saw this picture. He thought to himself, '_Huh, so she still has this. I thought after what happened, she would've gotten rid of everything that reminded her of him.' _He picked up the picture again, "So, are you sure you want this right here? What about the shelf over there, in the corner?" He pointed to the shelf in the corner of the room.

Nancy remained silent, her lips were quivering.

Quartz pitied her for that. She was still not over it, if anything, it affected her even more than he thought. He looked all over the room to change the topic. His eyes fell on another suitcase. he walked over to it and picked it up, setting it down next to Nancy on the bed. He began to unzip it when something stopped him.  
"Agent Quartz, stop."

He stopped and asked, "What is it?"

Nancy stayed completely still, only her mouth moved, "Let me unpack this suitcase myself. There are.... girl stuff there that I do not want you to see."

Quartz nodded, "Okay."  
He understood how girls were with underwear and their things..... That was probably one of the reasons why he was chosen specifically to be her guide.

Unlike most of the other agents who always imagined that people like her who were different, had different habits as well. He could still remember how they wouldn't really stay so close to her, they were supposed to be close after all because they all worked together, but they always acted cautious around her. Like she was a tigress that could turn on them any second.  
But he treated her like a regular kid, the daughter he and his wife always wanted, but were soon expecting in about 1 more month or so.

He was about to head for the door, before he checked in his pockets for the codes that Johann had written down for him after he left.  
God, how he hated that guy.  
Just before he left, he turned to Nancy,  
"Nancy? I'm going to go out for a while, do you need me to pick up anything for you?"

"There is no need for anything else, Agent Quartz. But thank you."

"Are you sure? You know, it's almost that time of month for most girls, so in case you need any.....I'll ...uh... go pick some up for you..."

"....Agent Quartz, that time has passed for me a week ago."

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't use you for practice for when the kid is born."

"You don't need practice, Agent Quartz, I would say that you are well ready for fatherhood."

"Thanks. Oh, I'm also going to see my wife for dinner, so that'll take longer and I won't be back till 11 or so."

"I appreciate the warning, but I assure you that I can be left alone for a few hours. Go out, have a good time with your wife. And tell her 'hi' for me."  
Nancy showed her painted smile to him.  
He knew that the smile could've been even directed to a blank wall, but after what happened, she probably wouldn't smile for a long time.

He smiled back a warmer smile, they both knew.  
This was how it was always like.  
Just smile, it didn't even have to be real.

"Okay, but if you need anything, just call me, okay?"

Then finally, he left.

Nancy took off her sunglassses. She took a deep breath as the metamorphosis took over.  
Her milky white eyes quaked as they changed.

Almost as though a drop of black floated to the surface of her eyes, colour returned.

First the iris grew big and dialated, then the colour, then the rim to close it off.  
Her eyes, in their natural state was big and beautiful.  
The colour was a brilliant amesthyst with pure blue streaking from the iris. The colour was mesmerizing, shining so much that it didn't even seem like eyes. No, more like the more precious jewels in the world.  
But then again, looks could be deceiving.

Her eyes were like monsters, coaxing their prey before they knew it, they were gone.

Dead.

Just like that.

A look would take one instant.  
In one instant, they could be killed with that deadly gaze.  
Only those who were lucky enough to withstand the mind-destroying power or to even hold it off before they could receive help would survive.  
Some did, but they went crazy or even lost most of their memories.

Her eyes had about an 97% kill rate.  
So it showed that the survival chances were very low.

She walked over to the mirror and studied the curse she was born with. She could look into the mirror all she wanted with those eyes, but there would be no affect to her. She sighed so heavily that the air felt even heavier.

She walked over to the unzipped but closed suitcase on the bed and continued to unpack. There were a few more drawers open, so she didn't really have to care about shoving everything mercilessly in the drawers.  
As she put away her underwear, her panties, her bras, her pads, her sanitary napkins, the bag was empty.

With the exception of a burlapped object that was no bigger than a forearm.

She closed the drawers and sat on the bed with the burlapped object in her hand. She pushed the suitcase down and slid it under the bed. After, she unraveled the bulap object to reveal a long silver-edged blade.

The thing was so grand, reflecting her image so perfectly and clear. The designs on the handle was so complex that it proved the maker of such a blade was very talented.  
She petted the blade so lovingly so entraced with it.  
Then she set it softly down on the bed.

She unrolled her left glove and pulled up her sleeve. She had a beautiful hand. The shape and proportions didn't look human, too perfect and lovely.  
But the white ivory skin was horribly mutilated with cuts and scars, some gashes refusing to even heal.

The long graceful fingertips were covered in rubbery scars that looked like rings of violet and pink. Across her forearms were diagonally cut streaks of thin scabs that also resembled heavy stitches.  
The gloves were not used to downplay or concentrate her powers like Abe's. It was used to hide the violent scars marked on her arms.

She picked up the blade and dug it deep into her white skin. She ran it heavily that the blood bubbled and gurgled as it rose to the surface. Her nerves were eratic from the bitterness of cold air slicing at open flesh.  
She ended the cut quickly by flicking the blade's end off.  
The blood dripped, but she lapped it up like it was fresh water. She opened her palm. In the center of her palm was a large scar that rose up. It was in asian characters that translated into _Ai;  
Love._

She brought the knife upon it and opened it up. She muttered to herself as she recarved the monsterous scar again.

"Yi-Wei, I'm so sorry. I feel so deceitful to your memory. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. Please forgive me. I love only you...... I can't wait to see you again, I only wish it was sooner. But I promised I would wait to die. I just wish it would happen sooner.....I love you, Yi-wei. Wo ai ni."  
She dropped the blade on the burlap sack as she drank from the wound on her palm.

Her blue eyes looked to the mirror, she could see his smiling face. She smiled a real smile to the hallucination. His lips moved, '_Wo ye ai ni.'  
_But his smile dropped, so did hers.  
She begged quietly, "Why did you stop smiling? You always smile, why did you just stop?"

His smile turned to a face of dismay and sadness. Then, just as sudden as he appeared, he disappeared. She didn't cry.  
Ever since then, she never cried.  
Her tears ran like rivers down her white face.

She sighed as she curled up in a fetal position on the bed, her hair sprawled out like wild fire. She shivered a bit. The psyche, the human mind was truly a marvelous thing to comprehend. Nancy closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, clutching the sheets as though she would die if she let go.

* * *

**_Bang Bang!! Bang Bang!!!_**

Nancy's head snapped up to the unexpected sound.

"Nancy, are you still in there?"

In a tired and wasted fatigue, she lifted up her head, "Johann? Is that you?"

"Ja, it's getting late. I vas vondering if you vanted dinner."

"Dinner? Vhat time is it?"

A hiss sounded from the other side of the door. She knew that he had let himself in and only stood outside the door to her room.  
"It's already a quarter after 10. You've been in zhere for quite some time."

Nancy sat up and looked at the bloody sheets around her and her arms. "I've just been busy. That's all. Please wait out in the main room."

"As you wish."

She heard his clanking grow fainter by every second. She leapt off the bed and stood in a clear space.  
She lowered her head and raised her arms and hands out in such a dramatic way. Her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated her with her mind. In a frenzy of circling objects around the room.

The razor blade slipped inside the burlap bag and hid inside an opening and closing drawer.  
Her gloves that were luckily still clean slid swiftly on her arms.  
The bloody sheets were neatly folded up and left in a corner of a room while another bundle of sheets that were in a closet came out and floated softly on the bed.

Her sunglasses and mask came to her and she grabbed them to put them on. The circle of flying objects ceased. Nancy headed to the door to see Johann, but as she reached out to enter in the door codes, she looked in horror to see that she had been careless this time and got blood on her clothes.

Most of her clothes were fit for the weather in the Orient.  
She was planning to buy thicker clothes the next day or so.  
But it seemed she had no choice, if Johann saw the blood he would surely investigate and tell Quartz. Then there would be another one of Quartz's unwanted fatherly lectures. She hated his lectures. She may have told Johann what happened, but he surely did not need to know about her rehabilitation to cope with the loss.

She whipped off her slacks which had some blood on it and the turtle neck that was just painted crimson and teleported it to an opening and closing drawer. Then another drawer opened and a large bundle of black came out.  
By plain reflex, she instintively put on whatever it felt like it was.

Before she left, she looked back to the third picture that stood on the shelf next to her bed.

Then she turned around and opened the door. The door opened with a whir. She didn't really feel any presence in front of her, so she applied another technique that was quite difficult for her. She took off the thin flats that she was wearing earlier and concentrated on imagining where the walls were, the furniture and the doorway. She couldn't really see, but she could feel the auras and vibrations radiating off everything.  
She walked in slow guides, still wary about her steps.

"Nancy?"

She stopped and asked, "Johann?"  
Nancy felt his cold metal hands on her bare elbows, "Johann, wha-"

"Vhat are you vearing?"

Nancy had no idea what he was talking about now. She touched the fabric and knew by memory what it was. It was a spring dress that was black of course and reached a little above her knees. There were no sleeves and it was a medium collar dress that graced into a round V.  
Though there were no sleeves, the dress had a small jacket with it that had just one button at the bust and the sleeves assumably reached to her the mid of her forearms, but there were no telling since it was tucked into her leather gloves.

She answered him, "Just something I had in my closet. Why? Is it too much or revealing? I could go get a jacket to wear over if you see that the dress code is unacceptable."  
The outfit complimented her form greatly. But there was the matter with the sunglasses, gloves, and mask.

Johann hissed steam, but then spoke, "Nothing's wrong, it's just...."  
he did not feel that he could say that she looked beautiful. She looked gorgeous to him, but....he could not say at all. Instead he continued with,  
"...it's just your mask und gloves. Do you need to be vearing them indoors?"

She took off her mask quickly, her little pink lips barely moving, but her voice coming out as clearly as bells, "My mask, possibly not, but I would prefer to wear my gloves indoors."

As she was setting aside her mask somewhere, wherever she could feel, since she was in a state of blindness, Johann pointed out, "Nancy, your shoes." Nancy stopped and realized that in her hand were her shoes.  
She stopped and bent down to slip her petite covered feet in the black shoes. She stood back up and held out her mask to Johann, "Would you mind putting this somewhere for me?"  
He took it out of her hand and walked off somewhere then back.  
Nancy thanked him.

Johann simply nodded, "...Eh...I vas vondering if you vould like to have dinner viz me-"

"Forgive me for my asking, but I had assumed you did not eat."

"You're right in zhat assumption, but I know a nice place a few blocks out here zhat you might enjoy und-"

She interrupted him once more, "That is very kind of you to invite me, Johann. But Agent Quartz should be back around this time and I would hate to get you in trouble."  
She was lying of course, by nature, she didn't feel right leading him on and giving false hope for obtaining her affections. But she still didn't feel right rejecting his offer like that. He seemed more down-hearted.  
"Is there a library down here by chance?"

"Zhere is one on the 4th level, vhy?"

"...Might you have some time to spare to take me to the library?"

"Ja, of course. Anyzhing for you, meine liebere."

A blush arose from Nancy's deathly pale face.  
Gods, she was getting irked now. It was flattering that the man had some affections for her, but it was not real. He was getting love confused with guilt and loss over his late wife. She cleared her throat,  
"Johann, we are friends. Agent Quartz willl surely be furious should he hear you say that."

"However, he doesn't understand german as ve both do, does he?"

"Yes, I guess you are correct in this case."

He grasped one of her gloved hands and intertwined her arm with his like before. The ectoplasmic excess hissed out of the tubes of his helmet again.  
It felt so cold on her. Like death like ice, that made her pity him which was the very reason why she continued on like this. Feeding the emptiness left by the loving woman who cared for him so long ago, it was pity and friendship, nothing more and nothing less.  
All the love in her heart was gone, poured out in tears years ago and occasionnally every evening or so.

She followed him as he he led her all around. He spoke endlessly of all his work. She knew it all but still let him tell it to her, one of her specialties after all was psychometry, but it could only be done on organic materials, though he lacked a physical being she could still read him, however at a faint signal.  
He spoke of the strangest things he had seen and done in the line of duty. Even though she still spoke in a sort of monotone, her voice was higher to show some interest and amazement in his job, though it was no different fron hers.

But when it came to the subject of his life. It was very brief, talking about small moments of his childhood that he had forgotten during the extended decades of life. What he talked about most, more than his work and life total was his wife.  
How he spoke of her was so riveting. He recalled every detail that Nancy sometimes didn't see clearly in her probing.

His voice sounded so bright as he spoke of her,  
"...She had zhe darkest hair you vould imagine zhat zhere vere times she vanted to dye it blonde. So zhat's vhat she did one day und her hair turned grey. She vas so shocked by it zhat she cut off most of her hair und had to vear a hat until zhe black grew back to her shoulders. But vith that hair, she donated it.  
A few days after vhen ve vere valking down the street, ve saw a voman at a corner und my vife shrieked right there, 'My hair! Zhat's my hair!' Zhe old voman vas so shocked."  
He laughed heartily,  
"She vas very free-spirited und unafraid to try anyzhing. Mein Gott, zhere was no vone like her... Zhere vas also zhe time she tried to cook a duck und it vas still alive! She vas running all over zhe kitchen vith a carver in her hand...."  
On and on he spoke about her. So much that Nancy was so sure she had known the woman as well in another lifetime.  
There were a few moments that Nancy envied the dead woman for having such a devoting husband. As they took the elevator down to the 4th level, Nancy asked  
"Your wife, what was her name?"

"Vhat?"

"You have talked so much about her, but not once have you mentionned her name."

"You did not find it in your probing?"

"No, I could not find it."

Johann stopped his talking and was silent. It was not that he didn't want to talk about it, it seemed more like he was trying to recall exactly the details. The elevator ride down was silent. Only the whirring of gears and machinery filled everything and soon the clacking of black heels touching smooth floors.

"She didn't like her name, so she often had me call her by a different alias."

"What was her real name?"

"Anna. Anna _Werden_. But after she married me, she vas Anna Krauss."

"What did she have you call her though?"

"..Nancy Krauss, said zhe name suited her much more zhan Anna possibly could."

That gave one more reason why Johann had such a deep affection for her. Besides how her aura and looks were quite similar to his dead wife, it was also by name. As they stepped off the elevator and rounded into a tall hallway, Nancy stated, "She did not like her name just like I don't enjoy mine."

"Vhat is your real name, zhen?"

Nancy gripped his metallic hand even tighter. '**_女兒的死亡' _**

Johann stopped in his steps and asked in a shocked tone, "Vhat did you just do?"  
Nancy took a step as her way of telling him that they should continue walking. He complied and continued to guide her.

She replied, "That was just my way of telling you, a sort of reverse psychometry. Have you ever experienced such a thing before?"

Johann shook his head.  
There was an awkward silence,

"Johann, I am blind, do you recall?"

Johann was caught off guard, "Ja, sorry, it just slipped my mind."

Nancy grasped his hand tight again, '_Would you like to communicate this way or would you rather continue speaking normally." _

Johann asked out loud, "How vould I reply if I did?"

"Just think of the answer and I will read it."

Now, Johann didn't really want Nancy to see any of the thoughts swirling in his head now while he was looking at her in a dress, that just sparked the imagination from his high view...  
"I zhink talking vould be easier."

"If that is what you would like."

Johann was still curious as to why Nancy would hate her given name. It sounded exotic and mysterious, matching this masked girl who he was holding hands with.  
"Vhat does it mean?" he asked in a curious voice.  
Nancy seemed very ominous. It was as though the name was a symbol of hatred.

She spat out bitterly as she told him,  
"I was not named by my parents, instead was named by the village monks and officials. My parents were immune to the powers of my eyes, so they were not in danger whatsoever. However, others who came to see me perished instantly.  
A tradition where I was born was that you would be named after testing by the high and holy orders of the village. There was no testing for me, they preformed something different.  
Tea leaves reading on pure spring water, this was already a bad omen since such readings were reserved for those of horrifc births. The monks who performed it all died in front of me, but one was able to finish his prophet before looking into my eyes."  
They turned to another hallway.  
"He told my parents and all those around,  
_'This child is a demon encased in human flesh. There is no way to kill it unless ye want to be killed.  
Only those of same flesh and blood may end it's life safely.  
However, though this child kills all she sees, she does not mean it. She is one known as Death Incarnated.'_ Thus they named me a title that marked me as something that counted as an Indian Untouchable; Daughter of Death. It is the translation of my name."

Johann felt so struck with this girl. Besides the BPRD, was she really that tragic? He couldn't help but ask her, "Vhat of your parents?"

Nancy looked up at him with those blank eyes of hers. The fake smile appeared on her face for Johann, even he could see that there was no heart or feeling behind it. It was like looking at a mask,  
"My parents were executed, drilled by gunfire. They refused to kill me no matter what, so they were punished. In a vendetta for my parents' death, I walked around the village barefoot in a white robe that was used for the corpses in burial. As I walked throughout the village, I killed everyone I saw; men, women, even children alike. I really believed myself to be Death Incarnated. I lived blindfolding my eyes and begging for scraps on the street until the BPRD found me when I was 7."

They came to the large mahogany door to the library. As they opened it, Johann warned, "Be careful, there are steps."  
As Nancy stepped down, she was looking through Johann's eyes, she and Johann saw an agent approaching them from outside.

This agent was much like Quartz, except he was much thinner. He was holding a folder and panting, apperently he was running all over the base.  
He came to Johann and held out the heavy 3 inch thick folder, "Dr Krauss. There is something that you have to look at."

"Vhat is it, Agent?"

"It's a matter of paperwork to do about a bog beast in the counrtyside. It is very important that you get it done."

"Did you also ask Agent Sapien?"

"No, we can't find him anywhere."

"Vhen does it need to be done?"

"Right now!"

"Does it have to be me who does it?"

"It came from a direct source who requested that _you_ do it!"

Johann hissed some of the ectoplasmic excess out. He sighed exasperatedly. As he turned to Nancy and let go of her hand, he told her, "I am very sorry zhat I have to go now. Ve should pick zhis up some other time."

Nancy didn't really want to admit it, but she was kind of glad that he had to go. Even though he was a very good listener, he appeared to be very clingy to her.  
She reassured him, "It is fine, Johann. Like your profile says, you are very by-the-book. You need not trouble yourself at my expense. We could pick up where we left off tomorrow evening or so over some schwarzwälder kirschtorte (Black Forest Cake)."

The agent and ectoplasmic entity looked very confused, moreso the agent. Johann was about to say something when Nancy interrupted him, "Your favorite treat, correct? And as for the case of tasting and eating it, I have a solution."  
Nancy tilted her head a bit,  
"And to the agent behind him, you are welcome to have a slice as well if you would like."

She could hear the relief in his voice to also having a sort of guarantee to a slice of cake, "Thanks, I'll be there."

Nancy walked a little bit farther away from the steps and turned around in a puff. "I will see you later, agents."

By the time she finished, a kind of force pushed the agent and Johann to the wall. They looked at Nancy in surprise to what she had done. Again, before any could ask or question about her ability, she flicked her hand and the 2 doosr closed simutenenously with an unseen power.  
The men peeled themselves from off the wall and gave each other weird looks. Johann brushed himself off and asked the agent, "You. Vhat is your name?"

The agent smoothed out his jacket and answered nervously, "Ah...it's Granite. Greg Granite."

With that, Granite passed the mauled folder to Johann so he could spend the rest of his evening till morning filling out paperwork about some bog beast gone amok and was already captured. Johann opened the folder and was already reading through most of what he needed to fill out the files, as for Granite.. He went to the door and knocked lightly,  
"Um...Agent Li?"

There was a quiet muffling sound, the door moved as though someone or something was pressing against it. "Agent Granite, if you wish to address me, it is Agent _Le_."

"Okay...uh...Agent Le?"

"Yes?"

"Umm.... is it true that you're blind?"

"That is correct and you want to ask me if I need someone to read, the answer is there is no need for anyone. I want to be alone for the rest of the evening."

Granite scuffed his feet a bit, "Okay....bye."

* * *

**And that's about it for this chapter...**

**Sorry if her character is a little hard to understand. Here's a reason, she's a gemeni. I know that sounds like a bad reason, but that's the only thing I can use as an answer to explain. So please update and tell me what you would like to read about really to make this fanfic a good one.**

**To almost verify something about Nancy's powers, they work like this.  
Her main power is basically telekinetic. Her mind-reading and psychometry is something extra that takes a bit more concentration for her to do than it does to just move things with her mind. However, she can still attempt it easily.  
So that shows how strong she is in power. Although she's strong, there are a bunch of limits and catches about it, so it takes quite a toll on her.. If you have any questions about her, leave it in your review and I will be gald to explain whatever it is you're confused about. **

**I know that OCs aren't really the best type of fanfics, but I just felt really sorry for Abe and Nuala was dead.... so I thought to make him a girlfriend. Or an admirer at least. **

**So again, please review.**


	3. Please Stay With Me, Abe

**Ngoc Chau does not own Hellboy.**

**I'm at the 3rd chapter already. I hope for those Abe fans, you'll enjoy the third chapter.  
And for those Johann fans, I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter.**

**Now I want reviews to help me make this the best fanfic!**

**Special thanks goes to my dad, who bought me the dvd of _Hellboy_ and _Hellboy 2; The Golden Army_.  
Thanks Dad!  
Without you, I wouldn't have gotten so interested in this comic or have the reference for this fanfic!**

* * *

Nancy breathed out loud. If there was one place besides her room that she adored, it was the library. So many books, so many stories, so many tales, and no one around to disturb her.  
Finally she could use her eyes.  
As she took off her sunglasses and tossed them onto a chair while she walked by, her eyes changed from their blind state to their true form.

She saw a large blue tank that took up about 9 yards and divided into 3 sections. It had 3 stands with thick books of philosophy lying open on each at each section.  
The water was completely clear and ripple less. She still looked through for any fish that could've been swimming... or more likely dead and dying.  
None.  
It was very odd. Why would someone have such a fish tank with no fish in it whatsoever? Not even a plant or 2 inside.  
Very, very odd.  
She brushed it off.

Nancy sat at the steps in front of the fish tank and reached up with her hands.

All at once, books were flying off of shelves in the fluttering of pages and whatnot. As the books came to her, flying, all she had to do was flip through the pages, look at some specific pages if the subject really interested her, and she would have already absorbed the information in the books.  
The books surrounded her in a circle, like they were children begging to be the one to receive her attention first. When she was done with what she was reading, the book would fly back up to it's original spot and another would take it's spot in front of her.

For the science books, she would absorb silently.  
Myths and legends, read a page or 2.  
Math, study all she could.  
Poetry, read out loud because she often love the flow and sound of the phrases.  
The rest would just be there to pass the time.

The hours passed by and Quartz was no where in sight....well, in her aura sight, so he must've had a more enjoyable time with his wife and wanted to prolong it.

Although she was ecstatic inside, she still did not smile.  
Her smile would be reserved for one man and one man only. And he had already left this world years ago.  
She would never smile, no she just couldn't smile without him.

As she sat there on the stairs, reading and reading and reading, she did not notice the blue fish man with a pack of beer in his hand walk in. She continued to look deep into the books she was reading so ardently.  
Abe walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder, "Hello, Agent Le."

Nancy stiffened up.  
The books dropped simultaneously wth light and heavy thuds on the red carpeted grounds.

Abe had just started to ask her, "Hm? What's the matter, Agent-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!" she shrieked at him.

A force pushed him back, having him collide against the fish tank and cracking it a bit. The pack of beer hit the ground and started to fizz excessively.  
She ran up and covered her eyes with her gloved hand, "Stop looking at me!!" she screamed.

Her hair was covering her face and getting into her mouth while she was gasping out loud. While Abe stumbled up to his feet, the doors flew open with a _whoosh!  
_Abe had his hand out, trying to calm her down and show her that he did not intend any harm for her. But it did little to the situation.

She turned outside into the hallway, tripping all over her feet and crashing a few times in to the wall. As she was fleeing out into the hall, she was still keeping her eyes closed with her gloved hands.

She wanted to get away.

She didn't want _him_ to know.

She would rather the entire world know and hate her than _him_.

She just needed to get away.

Meanwhile, Abe was just befuddled. He walked with a drunken sort of stagger to his steps towards the door. While he passed by the door, he also passed by a wooden chair that had a very noticable pair of pitch black sunglasses on it's white cover.  
He remembered that she was blind, but he couldn't a recall an event in history where blind people needed sunglasses. Perhaps her eyes were over-developed to light which could be why she was declared almost blind and always wore sunglasses. He walked back a few steps and picked them up, tucking them into the almost invisible pocket of his signature black swim trunks.

He walked out of the door, again taking notice that the hinges were nearly ripped off the door and wall.

* * *

Nancy crashed into a wall and stumbled over her dress. She hit her shoulder against the wall. Not daring to cry out to the immense pain that she had herself endure just to save face and hide her secret from him, she curled up into a ball against the wall and covered up her face with her knees.  
She tried so hard to at least concentrate enough will to change her eyes into a state of harmless sight.

But it was no use.  
She was distracted.

By the pain she inflicted on herself,  
the intense will to keep the shield to her mind up, making sure that Abe wouldn't be able to see her memories,  
and the worry of what he might think of her now because of her little tantrum.

Her eyes were stuck in the monstrous weapons they were and wouldn't change until she calmed down and regained some control. But after all that worry and pain, who knew when that would be. She didn't even have enough power to call Quartz for help. (how she calls him is really interesting. It will appear in another part of so of the fanfic.)

She was worrying so much. She just sat there and continued to cry...  
Suddenly, she felt a cold hand brush through her hair and the world turn black. She turned her head up and quickly grabbed for the hand that was still lingering in front of her face.

"Agent Sapien?"

She heard him chuckle a bit and ask so smoothly in that silky voice, "Are you okay, Agent Le? You took a tumble down the hall."

Nancy tightened her hold on his hand a bit and made a connection with him.  
She could see in his memories how ghastly she looked when she struck at him.  
She felt bad, just bad when she saw that his back was aching when she threw him across the floor. "Agent Sapien, is your back okay? Did I hurt you?" Though her eyes were completely covered behind the sunglasses, he could just imagine her eyes welling up in tears.

Abe didn't say anything, but she probably knew the answer, since she was gripping his finned hand tighter than ever.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry...." Nancy let go of his hand and her fingers touched the rim of her black sunglasses, "You even brought me my sunglasses. Thank you." As she attempted to stand up, he noticed that her legs were shaking so much.

"Agent Le, did you twist your ankle?"

Nancy grabbed the wall, trying to stand up as she walked alongside the wall away from him and not caring what direction she was going, "I am just fine...Agent Sapien." As soon as she finished saying his name, she lost her balance and fell forward.  
She was so close to hitting the ground and earning another bruise, luckily Abe dove forward and caught her just in time.  
Unluckily, while he was able to catch her, one of his hands held on her hips while the other clutched her breast.

She held onto his forearms just to not fall. "Ahh...ahh...ah." she strained out. Apparently, the bruises all over her white legs weren't the only painful things on, it seemed that she had perhaps twisted her ankle.  
Just then, blushing immensely, she noticed a squeeze right where no man could touch her and he noticed that he was holding on to something unusually soft....

Nancy swatted his hands away quickly and wriggled out of his grasp. Abe, on the other hand, let go to the realization of his indecency. This resulted in having Nancy fall to the ground and having more damage done to her body.  
She complained, "Oowww..."

He swooped down again and picked her up by her gloved arms, "I apologize. It's just-"

"Yes, I understand." she said as she rubbed her slightly swollen ankle.

Without the need for reading minds, he definitely knew that Nancy was hurt and needed an ice-pack at least. While carefully holding her shoulders with one arm, he swept her up with the other. Thus carrying her bridal-style.  
She nuzzled into him a bit, not from affection. At least, that's what she told herself, more so out of caution of falling since he was so much much taller than her and the height was very new. She asked him in a icy voice, "What are you doing?"

"I don't need to read minds to know that you're hurt."

Nancy emitted an air that was filled scared emotions that just weighed down the room. "You can read my mind?"

Abe didn't really want to admit, but... "No, I can't read your mind."

The air disappeared, "Oh."

He headed down the hall, still carrying her with her legs just dangling limply. They kept silent. It was totally the opposite compared to when Nancy was with Johann. On the way, many of the other agents who were carrying specimens and tests and working at desks on their paperwork, would stop subtly and stare at the odd sight of the icthyo sapien and the blind invalid. Their thoughts were...  
they were thinking the....  
Goodness, did all the agents in the BPRD think and question about relationships between the agents? He just wanted to ignore their strange adulterated thoughts, but he couldn't. The disadvantage to being a mind reader was that he couldn't turn it off, really. Their thoughts shrieked and screamed at him. The only thing he could do was endure it with a straight face.  
They didn't speak on the way to the first aid facility, she started to probe his mind again.

Abe felt a bit emasculated. He couldn't read her, but there she was in his arms reading him like he was an open book. He could tell that she was because of the strange sensation of the connection between them.  
It felt different and almost forced.  
So different from when Nuala touched him and made a connection. It would feel like they were joining souls, like it was the most naturalest thing in the world.

Also, another reason he knew about her power was because of Johann.  
A few hours earlier, when he was looking for a pack of beer, Johann had bumped into him looking for a good book about love and poetry. Although Johann replied it was solely because Kate, who was in the UK evaluating other agents, had got him so interested in the subject. But Abe could read Johann's mind just like if he was alive like anybody else. Nancy came up in his thoughts and Abe asked him about her.  
Johann started talking about her, random nonsense that Abe wasn't really interested in. But the most important detail that he heard and remembered was this; though Nancy was blind, she could read minds just like he could.

That could somewhat explain why her touch was so odd. But it didn't really explain why he couldn't read her.  
It was as though she could never remember anything. She was never thinking.  
Again, his mind and thoughts went back to Nuala. When she touched him for the first time, she read him easily, as could he to her. There was something special between them, they were free together from deceit and tricks. They were open together.

How could the girl in his arms be the exception?

He was so confused, he wanted the answers now! He detested being in the dark.  
Literally, he was in the dark for about a hundred years of so since the assassination of Abraham Lincoln till the BPRD found him. From the same habits of being a mind reader, he could always tell a person from first glance and handshake. He didn't like being so short-handed of people.

So far, all he knew about this girl was that;  
1. She was blind.  
2. She could speak in numerous languages.  
3. She was 17 years old.  
4. Johann was noticeably infatuated with her.  
5. She could be very scary sometimes and a bit crazy.  
6. She had telekinetic powers and could read minds.

But that was about it. He didn't even know anything from before about her. Only some items that was mentioned in her profile folder or what was said out loud when he met her or what people had told him. Though the idea shouldn't even bother him, it did.  
It had never happened before. He could not remember a time when memories or thoughts were not accessible to him.

* * *

Finally, they were at first aid wing. The doors opened to the side and whirred as he walked through. "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

There was no answer.

He walked into a room with materials and a bed. Abe tried to set her down. But Nancy did not stir. He whispered in her ear,  
"Agent Le..wake up. We're here."

No response.

He put one knee against the bed and slowly guided her down. She still did not move, in fact, she was very limp. Her arms that were still wrapped around his neck and draped over his shoulders dropped to her sides as he laid her down on the bed.  
She still didn't move.  
He was getting alarmed a bit right now. He leaned in close and put one of his finned fingers to her neck. There was barely a pulse. He tapped her cheek a bit open-palm to get her to wake up. She still didn't.  
Now, he was alarmed. He put his fingers back on her neck to get a pulse, this time, her pulse was getting slower. He was frantic. What was happening? He held onto her shoulders and raised her up, "Agent Le!... Nancy! Wake up!"

It was like she was dead. Her head hung down with her hair veiling it. She was getting colder under his touch. An odd sensation was growing from her now. It felt like he was being opened from the inside.  
It was getting too much! Okay, now he was scared.  
What was happening?!  
If only he could read her, he could understand what was going on. But no!

He laid her back down on the bed as quick as he could and ran out. He sprinted out in the hall for anyone, the doctor that should be coming back at any moment, an agent who could be taking this way to get to a lab or so, anyone! Just when he turned out to the door, he crashed into something hard in front of him, like a wall.  
He fell back on himself.

"Whoa! what're you running away from, buddy?"

Abe looked up. It was Hellboy.  
"Hellboy!"

Hellboy had apperently taken off his sandy trench coat and was wearing a tight black tee that showed off his biceps and muscles. His belt with his guns and amulets hung low and proudly. It chingled as he walked.

"Hey." he greeted. He headed down the hall towards the first-aid wing. He didn't look back as he asked,  
"Do you know where some of those pregnancy pills are? Liz ran out of some a few hours ago and she wants more. I dunno, but it's almost like she's getting high off of this. Can't be good for the babies, y'know."

Abe chased after him through the doors. Just by coincidence or the fates taunting Abe, he chose to go into the room where Nancy was lying to look for the pills, "Hellboy, there is-"  
They both stopped at the door and was speechless to see what was in front of them.

The sight was.... indescribable.

Nancy was on the bed.  
She appeared to be sitting up with her naked legs, spotted with violet bruises, just dangling over the edge of the white bed.  
Her long hair covering most of the white and her face. Her face didn't look like the cold seriousness it was when she first met them, now, it looked more like a soft gentle girl.  
Her eyes were still covered with the sunglasses, but with her hair covering her face, you couldn't really distinguish the sunglasses from shadow. Her gloved hands were demurely laid in front, the blanket sleeving them.  
The only thing of her you could see were her hands, head, legs, and hair. Either than that, it was anyone's guess to what was under the sheets.

She turned her head to look in their direction. She quietly asked with pink puckered lips, "Where did you go?"

There was an awkward silence. Hellboy interrupted it with a heavy pat to Abe's back. "Wow! Not even a day yet and you're already doing the newbie!"  
Before Abe could protest to such an accusation Hellboy grabbed him around his neck, making him come close in a sort of headlock. He put his large rock hand close to Abe's head and whispered loudly,  
"Abe, I'm sure there are better places to do it than in the hospital. What if someone catches you, like the doctor? The 2 best spots to do it is in your office with the doors locked or in your own room."

Hellboy chuckled a bit as he glanced back at Nancy who was still sitting in the very suggestive position on the bed. He immediately saw the contrast of black gloves against white sheets and the small bruises,  
"Hmm... Didn't know you were into leather gloves or that type of stuff. And... what was that thing called where you guys get off on the pain?.... nah, forget about it... Watcha got her wearing under there? Black negligee or straps?"

Abe attempted to explain, but all that came out was stuttering.

Hellboy assumed, "I know, straps! Liz is missing her own and that's probably where it ended-"

"I don't have her wearing anything!"  
His finned hands jumped to his mouth and he stopped talking in realization to what was coming out of his mouth and the fact that Hellboy was laughing at him.

"Easy, Blue, I'm just messing with you." He walked over to the cabinet, letting go of Abe. When he reached the cabinet and started to rummage through it, he started talking to Nancy.  
"Yo, what's up."

Nancy shot him a look. At least, he assumed that it was a look. Hellboy could feel her big eyes boring into him. He stopped his search and asked her,  
"What's with the sunglasses. Not a lot of blind people I know wears sunglasses as much as everybody thinks. Are you blind because you're stuck with cross-eyes or something? Does it look like you stare too much and that's why you wear 'em?"

Nancy kept silent. Clearly, she was getting annoyed with his stupid questioning. If she could, she would've opened her mouth and fully explain like she did for Johann, but Abe was standing right there.  
So silence was the best remark.  
She wrapped herself up tighter in the blankets and shook a bit.

Hellboy asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Nancy brought the blanket up more to her face, just below the rim of her sunglasses.  
"I am cold." she answered.

Hellboy scoffed a bit, "Too bad Liz ain't here. She could warm you up."

"She is talented in the art of pyrokinetic, yes?"

"Exactly."

She suddenly rolled her head and looked to the doorway, where Abe was. "Agent Sapien, might you come here?"

Abe had a sort of look that couldn't be put into words. But he still complied with what she commanded. When he came, she slowly reached out with her hands and grabbed his arms. The odd sensation returned along with the bitterness of cold. Still, she was unreadable to him.  
All thoughts were turned mute to him, with a small sound that was not there before growing louder.

'_No one can read me unless I allow them.' _

His lips parted in surprise. She let go of him, having him stumble back a few steps.  
What was that?  
Did he read her thoughts then?  
Or did she put her thoughts in him?

He was so.... so... he couldn't even describe what he was thinking!  
Nancy sighed and dropped the blanket on the bed in a ruffled mess. She stepped down cautiously off the high hospital bed, but her legs nearly gave away. In such a situation like that, Abe would've tried to help her, but he didn't do anything.  
He was just confused.

Luckily she grabbed the edge of the bed and Hellboy's tail whipped around without him looking to hold her up by the shoulders.  
"Praise the tail." he said as he was still looking for the pills.

Nancy simply nodded and steadied herself.  
She just stated out loud due to the polite nature that the Asian community had branded into her. "I am truly regretful that you both saw me in this state."

Hellboy's tail unraveled from her and went back to it's limpness. He turned around with handfuls of pill containers in his hands.  
"What're you saying sorry for? It's no big deal. You should see me with Liz's around on her mood swings. Trust me, I'm a lot worse."

Nancy turned her head to the direction where Hellboy's voice was coming from, while still keeping her body in the direction of Abe.  
"It is just that this sort of behavior should not be expected from an agent such as I. Should the BPRD agents in the Nippon sect see me like I was, I would have been severely scolded and punished."

Hellboy turned back to the pill cabinet, reaching his long hands into the bottomless shelf. "Seriously, don't be so hard on yourself. That's what I hate about the agents in the other places. They take everything so hard and they wouldn't even know the meaning of fun unless it bites them in the ass. Besides, you should see Abe when he's drinking, it's no different from you tripping to just stand up."

Abe's eyes widened, his hands raised in protest. He knew where this was heading, he could just hear Hellboy thinking out which event to tell about.

Hellboy pulled himself from the cabinet and smiled, "You outta hear this, you'll feel much better! When Abe got drunk he-"

"RED!!!!"

Everybody froze to the loud screech. The entire room felt warmer. There was only one explanation; Liz was here.

"What is taking so long? I have been waiting for hours!" she fumed. Bright orange flames danced about her, her hair flying up a bit and cascading it. Her expression would've scared Nancy, had she reverted back to her vision. Hellboy still held his cool, but there was a nervous tension etched in his features.  
Abe swiftly got out of the way of Liz's rage. Aside from the obvious proposition of "Never annoy a pregnant woman", he really couldn't handle being so close to fire. it always dried him out, thus being an aquatic being.

Liz looked around the room to her boyfriend who had his back to her still looking for medicine but his face was right in her direction, Abe who was just leaning against the wall in a timid manner watching her burn, and Nancy.

Nancy was very noticeable to Liz just as she appeared to Hellboy. Nancy had taken the sheet and wrapped herself with it as she leaned against the bed frame. The way she wrapped herself in the sheet was like a cocoon, though only her head and bare legs were showing. Again, the ink blots that were called bruises contrasted greatly against pale white sheets and skin. Liz's fire died down, but not really.  
Perhaps just a few degrees.

She ran towards Nancy, another mood swing in the process. Abe couldn't help but laugh sheepishly as he was witnessing a mood swing.  
Hellboy sighed loudly, her anger had turned focused to something else and changed into a mothering state. Liz walked briskly to Nancy, who was still supporting her own weight against the bed. She asked in a worried tone, "Omigod! What happened to her, you guys? Are you alright?"

Though Liz was starting to tone down her flame, Nancy was still cautious. As she held out her hands to Nancy to show her that she could be trusted and that she meant no harm, a force pushed her back. The force was not hard as it had been for Abe, only subtly to warn Liz not to take another step closer. Liz's eyes went wide as to what happened, Nancy stayed unmoving like a statue. She took a deep breath and stated, "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have a slight caution to flames. It does not agree with me very well."

The fire was completely gone now, Liz looked more like the mother one could picture than the paranormal agent she often portrayed. Her face looked so soft and gentle, that you would think you were looking at Mother Theresa. She held out her hand to Nancy again and asked, "Hey, are you alright? What's with those bruises on you?"

Nancy slowly let go of her grip on the bed and struggled to support herself on her bruised legs.  
She was shaking and trembling as she gave a small bow, "I am just fine, Agent Sherman. However, I thank you for asking of my welfare and concerns."

There was an awkward silence as they watched Nancy bring her head back up to just gaze blankly about. Hellboy added on, "Geez, she's too much, huh Sparky?"

Liz walked over to Hellboy and gave him a small pat, "Don't be so rude to her, she's just being polite."

Scoffing, he countered, "Ya see? That's the trouble with Asians. They're too polite and you feel like such a pig when they talk to ya."

Nancy snapped her head in the direction where she heard him speak, "I do hope you mean that as a compliment, Agent Hellboy."

All of a sudden, Abe heard footsteps from outside the door. He went out discreetly to see who it was without drawing any attention to him from the chatter of the 3 paranormal agents.  
It was an agent.  
This one was a woman with dark skin and thick lips that were glossed to a rich red colour. She wore a grey power suit with a mini-skirt and high black heels.  
Though the attire was a bit sexy for this line of work, she had her dark frizzy hair in a straight pony tail that started close to the top of her head and ended near the small of her back. On her face to add on more seriousness, she sported a pair of thin book-worm glasses.  
This agent was Agent Mina Rull.

She marched with her head and nose held up high, and a brief memo paper in her hand. She spoke in a controled voice to Abe, "Agent Sapien, I've heard from the other agents in the office that you were spotted with the new agent, Nancy Le. Is it affirmative that she was with you, agent?"

Abe nodded his head. He blinked his dark eyes once and concentrated on the agent's mind. She had a message from Quartz for Nancy and she merely wanted to know where Nancy was.  
He read more of her mind.  
_'So, that was why Nancy was all alone in the library.' _he thought to himself.

He quickly told the agent, "Agent Rull, I'll go ahead and tell Agent Le the message. You don't have to trouble yourself."

Rull was speechless, but she knew of the paranormal agents that did have special powers. Aside from that making them famous in the Bureau and expending the power circle for this sect, it was the one reason why they continued to have more and more and sometimes increasing their funding for the BPRD.  
She nodded her head once and turned on her heel to leave.

Abe turned back into the room where Liz was now acting even more motherly than they could believe and Hellboy was laughing it up. Nancy was standing there and he could see the discomfort on her stone face.  
Liz was now squeezing her cheeks and fussing over how adorable she looked and would look even better without those sunglasses and if her hair was tied back in a french-braid. Nancy suddenly grabbed onto Liz's bare hands with her gloved ones and lowered her hands down so that she could speak clearly without any pinching at her cheeks.

"Agent Sapien, what was that message about?" Nancy asked in her haughty tone.

Abe replied, "It was from Agent Quartz, he wanted to-"

"Please come closer." she interrupted.

"What?"

"Please come closer." She removed her hands and stumbled steadily towards the direction of Abe's voice. She looked so helpless.  
Then Liz roared out, "Geez, Abe! Help her! She's blind, she's going to trip and fall and it'll be all your fault!"  
Liz had switched moods again. Hellboy started laughing at how Liz was spazzing now. She turned her attention to Hellboy, stomping towards him and bopping him right on the head with the added pain of her complaints to his hygiene.

Abe ran to catch Nancy, should she fall again or so. Abe fast-walked to her, holding his finned hands barely around her arms. Her hands automatically went to his broad shoulders. She removed one of her hands and demanded as her hand was somewhat right in front of their faces, "Your hand, please, Agent Sapien."

"Why? I could just tell-"

"You talk too much, just give me your hand."

He gripped her arm tighter to make sure if he removed his hand from her, she would fall from being imbalanced. He couldn't help but wince when he felt her dig her covered fingertips into his naked blue shoulders. He pressed his hand against hers. The usual crimson blush stretched over her cheeks. The feeling was odd and familiar. The surge of the feeling of being forced and bloated. But he could still recall a moment when he first met Nuala. She too had ordered him with such a ferocity to give her his hand. Here, this little girl had done the same thing. He felt so nostalgic experiencing this again.  
The only difference to the entire thing was that he could not learn about her as he did with Nuala.

Nancy spoke out loud, just wanting everybody to hear as she read Abe's mind, "Quartz says that he has decided to stay at his new house with his wife tonight and will be back in the following morning."  
She let go of his hand, turning around to just get away from him. Abe cleared his throat, "Ahem, Agent Le. I think there was another message from Quartz that you might've overlooked."

She knew that he knew.  
But she had possibly hoped that he wouldn't mention it. He could see it clearly as though her thoughts were just radiating off her.

"I do not think that I had missed anything, Agent Sapien."

Abe was just on the verge of laughing a bit, "If I may, this is word for word from Quartz's message. 'Don't forget about your bedtime, 10:45 is your latest when you don't have missions. And he says that your....'"  
he hesitated, scoffing back a small laugh, "'...your bunny pyjamas are what would be best to wear for tonight's cold weather, until he and his wife could buy you much warmer ones.'"

Hellboy and Abe broke into a small fit of laughter, Liz didn't know how to react really.  
Mostly, it was Hellboy's laugh that filled the entire room and hallways.

"Bunny pjs? What, do they have little padded feet on them and a poofy tail?" Hellboy asked while trying to choke back his guffaws.

Nancy was trembling, due to the exhaustion of using her powers and the anger that was growing within her. All of a sudden, the same thing that happened to Liz happened to Hellboy. Except that, instead of pushing him back a few mm, he got forced out in a large round entity that sent him flying out the door and crashing into the wall behind them.  
A large imprint of Hellboy and a crater-like outside was left as Hellboy fell off the dent of the wall.

Nancy whipped off her sunglasses, revealing the same set of brown eyes that Johann had saw earlier. An air of menace surrounded her as she walked stoicly towards the defeated Red agent. "Agent Hellboy, I apologize for my behavior, but I simply cannot and will not tolerate any form of ridicule at my expense."  
She turned to the left to leave the 3 agents, but before leaving completely she turned around, "And for your information, the only added accessory to the pyjamas are that it has a hood with bunny ears attached and extra long sleeves."

As she walked down the hall, she called out once more, "Agent Sherman, forgive me for the damage I had done to your husband!"

Liz, who had already rushed out to the hall to help Hellboy, and Abe was watching Nancy walk steadily down the hallways and cross a corner. As the 2 of them helped him up, he asked just outloud,

"Do you think she knows the way back to her room?"

* * *

Unfortunately, Nancy, who had tried to make a dramatic exit, forcefully walked back to ask for directions to where her room was. Hellboy didn't want any part of bringing her back to her room. Let her get grounded or get a time out. With Abe as the exception, he hated psychics.  
Again, he said those things outloud as he rubbed his sore head and it earned him another invisable bop on his head. Liz suggested for Abe to bring her back. Little did she know was that the 2 telepathic agents were reading her mind and said outloud simuteneously,  
"Don't even think about it that way."

Liz had just wanted to play matchmaker for her dearest blue friend. This girl was the first in agents who had even the strongest or closest power compared to Abe. They were a perfect match! Too bad neither one refused to see it that way.  
Liz thought bitterly to herself, '_I can't believe it! I thought this would be killing 2 birds with one stone. Abe is all depressed and shit and I need a new nanny for the team. Then I pick her and things should be all hunky-dory, I get what I want and Abe gets a girlfriend who he can relate with. But no, Abe's still hung over that Princess Nuala. What kind of man is still hung up like that, drinking every night and singing like a drunk?' _

Abe was carefully eying Liz, but one couldn't really tell for Nancy.

Liz narrowed her eyes and thought slyly, '_Yeah, Abe. I know that you can hear me.' _

Nancy suddenly grabbed onto Abe's forearm and reached out with her other to Liz. Her hand wavered in front, looking for a hand to grab, but Liz had her hands and arms crossed in front of her chest. Nancy's hand landed with a soft pat on Liz's swollen abdomen. Liz faltered a bit to the unexpected and uncalled for touch.  
She grabbed onto Nancy's gloved hand and asked sweetly, "What is it? Do you wanna hear the babies?"

Nancy's simple little voice rang out softly, "They're so beautiful... they're so loved and they can feel it."

"Can you tell anything more about them?"

"I am sorry, but I cannot see them or hear them clearly enough to make out anything."

Liz's other hand cradled the bottom of her stomach and she pleaded to the little babies inside, "Here babies, kick or something." Nothing happened. Liz looked up to Abe,  
"Hey Abe, do you think you could tell Nancy more about them?"  
Abe moved towards Liz, who now had Hellboy at her back. He kneeled down as he spread his finned hand and touched her stomach nervously, he could still not get over the idea that Liz was pregnant though the evidence was clearly there. Nancy kneeled down while keeping her one hand still on Abe. He cleared his throat before he spoke  
"They're hungry for..... chocolate milk.... that must be a trait of Hellboy. And, they love to hear your voice, Liz."

"Awww. Ain't that sweet?" Hellboy cooed.

"And Hellboy's voice."  
Nancy still kept her hand on Liz's stomach. She concentrated, hoping to get a thought to the babies inside. She tried to transmit her thoughts to the babies, _'Little ones, will you not give us a little nudge to let us know that you know?' _

No nudge or anything. The babies didn't hear her.  
She sighed outloud. Unknowingly, her hand moved over Liz's stomach and touched Abe's hand. Immediately, her hand flinched away like he was fire to her touch. The imbalance and surprise to the action cause her to fall back on her self.  
Liz was able to tighten her grip on Nancy's gloved hand, but that resulted in Liz tipping over slight and luckily Hellboy was behind her to hold onto his falling wife.

Liz's mouth opened up in a round _O _of surprise. She let go and Nancy fell back completely. Nancy was shaking and shivering, like she was freezing.  
Hellboy asked worriedly to Liz, "What happened, Sparky?"

Liz staggered to stand up straight, still clutching her naked hand and rubbing it, "I don't know. It felt like static shock or something. Or like someone hit a funny bone."

Abe knew what it was, Nancy had probed Liz as she did to him. But what information was Nancy so curious to find out from Liz? He pondered on what information could be obtained from Liz that he didn't know about.  
They suddenly heard a growing, "....Heh....heh.....heh.....haha...."

Hellboy looked all around, "Jeez, where's that creepy laugh coming from?"

An ominous air grew all around suddenly as all 3 agents had their eyes fal lupon the girl who was still sitting on the floor. Her hair was in front of her face and she was still shaking furiously. It was like she was possessed. No, like she was some ghost who had some material properties.  
"Heh....heh....heh...haha.....haha..."

Hellboy's brow rose up ironically, "Hey, are you okay there?"

Her hand rose up and she brushed most of her hair behind her face. She was laughing.... but the strangest part of her laugh was that she wasn't smiling while she was giggling.  
"What's so funny?"

Nancy was stifling back giggles, it seemed that she was having some difficulty calming down.  
Her hand jumped to cover her mouth as she laugh and spoke at the same time, "Agent Sherman, does a drunk really sound like that?"

"What?"

".... When Agent Sapien sings, does he really sound like that?"

Liz was confused by what Nancy was asking now, "Uh....what are you talking about?"

Abe stepped in to explain. "She can hear thoughts."

Before Liz could respond to that, Hellboy spoke, "Yeah, I think we get it. Especially when she told us about her little beddy time and bunny feety pjs." Abe was about to explain more when Nancy interrupted him,  
"Agent Sapien, would you mind explaining about my powers to Agent Hellboy?"

Abe thought quietly to himself, '_I was just going to do that until she interrupted me.' _Nancy snapped her face in the direction of Abe, but didn't say anything. Abe took that as her way of saying, 'I heard that, but just go ahead and complain and don't make me waste my time talking to you'.  
"It's not just thoughts, she can also look at someone's entire line of memories with a touch as well. The feeling of it.... is far different from mine. But it has almost the same results. She can.... apperently, block her mind and..... I think, put thoughts into someone else's head."

Hellboy asked dumbfoundedly, "So, she told you all that from a touch?"

Abe opened his mouth like fish, figuring out a way to answer the question when Nancy went ahead and answered, "I didn't tell him. Johann had thought it and it was from his own hypothesis." A devious smirk that had no emotion, only challenge, appeared on her face, "Is there anything else you know about me.... Agent Sapien?"

"No."

Hellboy asked out-loud, "Is that all you go from her when you.... y'know?"

"......." Abe didn't know just how to respond to that, as he opened his mouth once more to say something, Nancy waved her hand out vigorously, just trying to hold onto someone and grabbed Abe's back fin.  
"Agent Sapien, may you please take me back to my room. I am tired."

He was a little surprised that Nancy was 'blind' again. He himself had just seen her walk gracefully and look towards Hellboy with what seemed like real sight. He was definitely confused now, if only he could read her mind, he wouldn't be wondering about her so much.

Abe sighed in exasperation and nodded his head. He reached for Nancy's hand behind him and as he stood up along with her, he turned to the 2 agents behind him and bid, "Good night, I'll see you both tomorrow."

* * *

As soon as they reached the elevator, Nancy asked if she could sit down. Abe let got of her hand and gently led her down to a nearby bench that was across from the elevator, he could only hope that whoever was using it wasn't going to far.  
As he looked up, he saw that the next elevator was coming down in a whirr. He moved back to give it some space as it set iself down and closed with a heavy clank. One webbed foot went up until he remembered that the point of getting on the elevator was to get Nancy back to her room for a few hours of sleep at least. When he turned around and was about to call her, he stayed quiet.

There she was, she had at some point in the 20 minutes they had been waiting, fallen asleep. She slept on her side, her legs still dangling over the side, but her hands acting as a flat pillow. She was breathing silently, but looked more alive than she did when he was carrying her to the hospital wing.  
As he walked up to her, he was contemplating on whether or not to wake her up or carry her once more. He decided to carry her up, she was better when she was sleeping. He picked her up like she was a giant doll but still in a sort of bridal style, and he carried her to the elevator and pressed the buttons to direct it where to go.

The elevator moved, but it seemed to be even more quieter. When the elevator came up to her floor and it stopped noisily, she still didn't stir awake.  
He thought to himself as he walked thoughout the building, '_Is she really that sleepy?'_  
He concentrated a bit and answered his self asked question, '_Asleep, yes. Totally unconsious, not entirely since she can still block her mind.' _

When he turned a corner, she shifted. Her arms that were in her lap climbed up his well-built chest. She turned inwards a bit and almost cuddled him! One hand stayed resting against his chest, while the other climbed up higher around his neck and tightened the hold on him.

'_Is she hugging me?'_ he thought confusedly.

Then she started talking in her sleep, "....Mein Herz.....brennt....Johann..."  
Abe sighed outwardly, '_Well, I don't need to read minds to know what she's even dreaming of.'_

Finally when he got to the door, he typed in a code. The doors opened with clanks and mechanical sounds. He didn't know which room was hers to sleep in, so he chose the safest decision. He laid her down on the sofa in the main room of where she and Quartz were staying, but as he was getting up, her arm still held tight around his neck. He carefully seperated the both of them and left silently.  
When he got to the doors and it opened one at a time simuteneously, he whispered quietly, "Sweet dreams, don't let the bed-bugs bite."

As soon as he left, a sleeping girl replied back subconsiously,

"Please....stay with....me....Abe."

* * *

**So that was chapter 3. **

**Just in case some of you are wondering, "Mein Herz brennt" means "My Heart burns".  
What ever way you want to take it to that part of when she's saying that, leave it in a review and I'll answer what I really attended or you can assume whatever you want to assume. **

**I hope that you like this fanfic enough to read all this.  
Please review if you can, tell me what I need to improve or what I did well and/or what you'd like me to include in this fanfic. **

**Don't forget to go to my profile and answer the poll, it's really important to this fanfic. **

**Also, can Johann Krauss still contact spirits even though he's.... you know...?**

**Please answer and please review!!**


	4. Author's Note and Plea

**Ngoc Chau does not own HellBoy.**

**Sorry for wasting a chapter or so, but I need to know one thing before I continue.**

**How do you work the stupid poll feature of the profile?!!!!**

**I really need it for this fanfic and I'm really confused on how to work it, can anybody give me instructions or advice because some people said that when they tried to vote on my poll, it didn't work.**

**So please help me!!**


	5. Breakfast With A Profile

**Ngoc Chau does not own Hellboy.**

**Thank you so much to those who read this far and who reviewed my chapters! You don't know how much it means to me!!  
I like to give thanks to;**

**Solece**

**Watergoddesskasey**

**RevoLodloV**

**Dynasty Artemis**

**Miss Keith**

**Wandering Savor**

**Thanks for adding me to alerts, favs, and/or for reviewing!!**

**I only have 3 things to say to you now,  
DON'T FORGET TO GO TO MY PROFILE AND ANSWER MY POLL!!!  
DO YOU KNOW HOW TO WORK THE POLL THING ON THE PROFILE PAGE BECAUSE SOME PEOPLE ARE PMING ME THAT THEY CAN'T ACCESS IT?!!!  
and  
ARE YOU SURE YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS FOR ME????**

**Now on with the fanfic!**

**Oh, I'm going to give Johann more of an accent than usual. Tell me your opinion on it and it will help me decide on whether or not I should keep it in within the fanfic or have him talk the same way he did in the earlier chapters.  
Also, would you guys prefer it if I wrote the chapter in a third person sense but from 1 character's view only or if I keep it that it shows everybody views at a time?**

**Please tell me your answers for these questions!**

* * *

Abe woke up early and climbed out of his large tank.

He grabbed a towel that was always there and dried himself off as he walked into the kitchen for some rotten eggs for a quick breakfast. As he opened the door, Johann was already there, reading a _harlequin_ novel. Johann seemed very absorbed in what he was reading since he didn't greet Abe "Good morning" as he always did, since everybody mostly met up in the kitchen for a quick chat before they all parted ways to work, not to meet till the evening, an assignment calls or the next day.  
Abe walked on over to the fridge that was behind Johann, still he took no notice to the hungry fish-man. Even when he closed the door with a heavy muffled thud, he still did not look up from his book.

'_What sort of chapter is that man reading?'_ Abe thought to himself.

He quickly took a look over Johann's shoulder, but didn't look too close to disturb the man. He instead read his mind, or what sort of mind an entity could have. Johann was reading his book silently, unknowingly narrating the story out loud for the psychic fish-man,

'..._She looked at him with glaring eyes. He glided over and asked, "What the devil are you looking at me like that for?" _

_Her glare narrowed even more, "How do you do that?" _

_"Do what? What are you talking about, my dear child." _

_A crimson blush grew on her face as she still looked at him furiously. Now as she spoke, it sounded more like she was talking to herself than to the man who was right across her,  
"You're immature, you're lewder than any nymph that has ever been told of. You're always goofing around and never being serious!! So why...?" _

_"Why what? Just spit it out." _

_She turned away and march in heavy stomps out of his office. With a sigh, he got up and took a wide step towards her, stopping her from leaving him. He twirled her around to face him and he dove his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent and kissing the edge of the soft skin.  
"Do I have to seduce you to make you talk or something?"  
__She was angry, but that's how he liked her. _

_"Let go of me, you bastard!" she hissed, but she made no attempts to struggle out of his grip. His lips rose up to her mouth, just barely trapping them both. _

_"What did I do to make you so angry?" he asked deviously. She turned her head, but that resulted in him just blowing softly in her ear and she turning back to face him. _

_With a heavier blush on her face she answered, "You make me fall in love with you for no reason." _

_As one of his hands crept under her shirt and her hands started to undo his shirt buttons, he added on "Reason and love keep very little company nowadays." _

_"You don't love me, you're just too randy for your own good." _

_"Maybe, but you should really start to relax..." '_

Abe's voice broke the silence, "Having a good read, Johann?"

"Mein Gott!" he gasped out loud as his ectoplasmic heart shot up and was trying to slow down. "Abe, you should make your presence known before you talk to someone."

"What are you reading, Johann?"

Johann looked ashamed as he closed his book and showed the cover to Abe.  
Abe looked out the cover and read out loud slowly, "Erotic stories for both man and woman." He looked to the man in the suit and bubble helmet, "Johann, you know that the chances of these situations actually happening are a chance of 500 to 1."

Abe moved to the other side of the table and sat across from Johann. "I know, but...it's interesting to see vhy vomen vould read zis in zeir spare time."

"So they want a man who's perverted to a great extent and always forces themselves on women?"

"Nein, you know vhat I meant by zat!"

"Anyway, you don't have to worry about a thing with Nancy."

Though he didn't have a face anymore, the mention of Nancy's name sparked a curious sparking interest in him. "Vhat? Vhat don't I haf to vorry about? Vhat are you talking about?"

"She likes you too."

"Vhat?!"  
Now Johann couldn't believe what he was saying. How could someone like her like someone like him? It was unthinkable, it was improbably, it was....was...was.... not unlikely. Johann leaned in forward a bit, asking  
"Did you read her thoughts, is zat vhat she really thinks of me?"

"She was saying your name in her sleep."  
Suddenly an abrupt pang striked at Abe's heart.  
Last night, just hearing her say Johann's name in her sleep while he carried her in his arms, strangely annoyed him for no reason whatsoever. Now, when he was thinking back to when she did mutter his name so endearingly, he felt angry. The only time he could remember feeling such a seering thing was when he saw Nuada touch and lash out at Nuala so ravagely.

But... he just couldn't be.... oh God..... he couldn't be... Besides, there was nothing so appealing about her;  
She acted _helpless_ when she was already so _independent.  
_She was the complete opposite of sweet wonderful Nuala.  
She was like some unexpected roller coaster, one moment she was violent and angry, next she was sympathetic and so innocent.  
She was always so cold to him, locking him away from her mind and just taunting him about him about it.  
She probably hated him.  
And on top of all, Johann liked her... no, he_ loved_ her, how could he possibly have the gall to go after a woman that a trusted comrade wanted?

Johann just sat there, obviously in deep thought.  
If he had a human body, his blush would've probably match the colour of blood or Nancy's usual blushes around them.

"So, it works out perfectly, doesn't it? You find yourself enamoured with her and she has a crush on you." Abe said as he set the white towel around his neck.  
Johann sat back in his chair, his back still straight, "Nein, it's impossible. She couldn't-"

"Who couldn't do what?" a voice inturrupted him.

Johann turned around in a shocked disbelief. "Nancy, vhat are you vearing?!"

Nancy stood at the doorway, the door opened slightly ajar and with her standing compared to the door, made her look ever so smaller than she already was. She was actually wearing her pyjamas in front of people! Her pyjamas were a unexpected pink, a light rosy pink.  
Just as she had described it for them last night, it did have a good, with one upright fluffy ear and one other floppy ear that hung on the side of her face. Her hair was in a slight wave coming out from the hood over her shoulder.  
Though it was reminiscent that she just stepped out of bed, she seemed too cleaned up to have stepped out of bed. The hood was attached to what seemed like a furry sleeping gown that had buttons down the front and stopped pass the feet. The sleeves were over-sized that it resembled something of a yukata sleeve. She stood straight at the doorway, with her arms crossed. Her black sunglasses were on the top of her face and though her arms were mostly covered by sleeves, Abe could see the glint of black leather meaning that she was wearing her gloves under it.

Abe stifled back a small laugh, he could not believe that the stoic agent who was so serious and straight-laced was wearing something ridiculous like that! He just couldn't believe it, but in his line of work, there were a lot of things that were unbelievable and he had fought and seen them. Also, the proof was right in front of him looking at him with stiff lips and a neutral expression.

Nancy gave him a cold expression and then turned her attention to Johann,  
"Johann, what are you doing here so early, of all places I would not think to see you in the kitchen."

Johann fumbled with his fingers a bit. He had always had his hands to talk for him, accenting and siding with him when he spoke to give him some confidence while he spoke to other people, but since Nancy was mostly in her blind state, what use did his hands have to talk to her?  
He answered, "Oh, just doing some.... reading."

"Hm."

Abe couldn't help it, he coughed up a laugh and his webbed hands tried so desperately hard to muffle the laughing to a silence.

"What is so funny, Agent Sapien?" she asked sternly.

"No-Nothing at all."

She pulled the hood back slowly, not even putting a strand of hair out of place, "Answer me truthfully, is what I am wearing right now amuses you?"

Abe couldn't really lie it was really utmost to the situation, "It's an... interesting set of pyjamas but.... it's rather odd to see someone of your age wearing something like that."

Nancy was silent as she still kept watch of Abe and Johann, one would think.  
Johann waved his hand, as though he was batting away a bad idea, "Nonsense, Nancy. You look just.... adorable like zat."

Her gloved hands went to the buttons on her pyjamas and she started to undo them. Abe sat up from his seat, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Nancy answered calmly as she still unbuttoned the gown.  
Luckily, the folds of the dress were still overlapping each other before anything of.... of privacy could be seen. "I am taking this off, what else could I possibly be doing?"

Johann slowly got up, his hands right in front of him, crossing across to reject the idea of seeing Nancy undress right in front of him. "Nein! Nein! Don't do it!!"  
However, he was thinking in irony, '_Und Abe said zat zhere vas a 500 to vone chance of somezing like zis happening. Ja right!' _

A smirk of challenge grew across her pink lips, "What is the matter? I think you will like what you see under, it is much better by far than what you see in here right now."

"Don't!"  
"Nein!"

Her gloved hands delicately want to the folds and pulled it off, having it slip so from her shoulders first to land on the tiled floor of the kitchen. Abe snapped his head back, not even daring to see what most men would go far for.  
Johann raised his hands quick in front of his 'face' with only a thin gap through his metallic fingers. His hands lowered down a bit as he drank in what he saw of the Asian agent.  
"Ooohhh.... Zat _is_ nice."

All Abe could see from Johann's mind was a body of white, pale skin and long black hair. There was only one guess as to what he was looking at now.  
Abe shot back, "Johann, how could you look at something like that?!"  
He turned his head to face Nancy and to cover her up if he needed to, but he stopped dead in his tracks looking at her.

She wasn't nude, that was for sure.

She was wearing a white cotton night gown that was somewhat, but not too low in the chest, gracing along her collarbones. The sleeves were wide as her bunny pyjamas, but stopped not past her hands but at her elbows, folding into the leather gloves she wore so diligently. The night gown stopped right at her knees, perhaps a little bit lower. Instead of buttons on the front of the nightgown, there were lace criss-crosses to tie it up. Her naked legs were covered up by striped black and white stocking that went across horizontally. Soft black ballet flats were what she wore to keep her feet somewhat warm. The white night gown certainly blended in with her skin but clashed greatly with her raven hair.

"I surely hope that this is a great improvement compared to the rabbit ensemble."

Without realizing it, Abe said out loud, "You look lovely."

Johann looked to see in shock at Abe. "Abe!"

Abe quickly shot his hands up to cover his mouth. He couldn't believe that he said that right out loud, thinking it would have been unacceptable, but Johann loved her and it seemed that he was moving in on Nancy now for saying it out loud. A dark pink blush grew on Nancy's face as she looked towards Abe's direction,  
"Thank you, Agent Sapien."

She bent down and picked up the pink bundle of fluff that was in a heap on the floor. As she knelt down to pick it up, both men couldn't help but notice a small indent of cleavage. Though right away, as if they said it out loud, she snapped right up and pulled her night gown up higher in the chest.  
She folded it with precise hands that one wouldn't even think she was blind. She swiftly hung it over a chair that was close to the doorway.  
After she looked up and asked, "That reminds me, what was it that you 2 were talking about before I came in, pardon my curiosity."

Before Johann could respond, Abe spoke, "Just some _terms_ of social status, that's all. So, how did you sleep last night?"

A tomato-red blush grew on her face right away as soon as he finished asking. She answered directly from the door,  
"I had a....." she shuddered a bit, but it didn't seem one of disgust or anything else negative, but more of a pleasured chill, ".... a _very pleasant_ dream, thank you for asking." As she quickly walked alongside the edge of the kitchen, taking cautious steps. She stopped at the sink and added on, "Oh, I thank you for taking me back to my room last night, Agent Sapien. I also apologize for falling asleep and having to force you to carry me."

Abe was taken aback a bit, he just carried her, no big deal at all, but she didn't really have to say it out loud like that. "You're welcome."

Johann was confused now, '_Vhat happened last night vhile I vas vorking on those files?'_

Almost simuteneously, both mind readers quickly looked to him and answered, "Nothing."

Nancy took off her sunglasses, leaving it on the far counter of the kitchen, and the brown irises grew through milky eyes. "Does anybody come down here for breakfast?" she asked.

Johann was quick to answer, "Just Liz und HellBoy, we both don't really eat."

She turned to look at Abe, "What of Agent Quartz? I suppose that he has not even come back yet this morning."

"No."  
"Nein."

A small "Hm, so late today" came out of her closed mouth.  
She turned back to the sink and strode over to the fridge. As she opened it, she got out a carton of fresh eggs, a pack of bacon, a jug of milk, some dry herbs, and other assortments of small powders and whatnot. She held the eggs in one hand and the bacon in the other, while the other materials she had pulled out slid on the counter hesitantly to her like unwilling children or unknowing lambs to the slaughter as they all came to the stove.  
The objects gently sat down on the stove and the counter and Nancy quickly glanced over what was laying there, completely ignoring the 2 men watching in astonishment to what she was doing.  
She could feel their eyes slowly burning a round hole in her backside.

She turned around, "I know for sure that I do not have to explain myself or anything else to you, Agent Sapien...."  
She turned her view to Johann, "I am using my eyes today because Agent Quartz is not here to guide me and I am simply bored which is worth the exhaustion to me, so I am going to cook up breakfast for whoever comes down here to pass a few moments in the morning."

Johann quickly covered up the top of his book as he tried to bring his gaze to Nancy's chocolate-coloured eyes. He tried so hard to not think or even fantasize about the situation of the book and her, but it seemed it wasn't doing much good. Her pencil-thin eyebrow hunched up as though she heard something surprising or unbelievable, so that urged him to just say something to get her to take her mind off of it,  
"Uh.... But I vasn't even thinking of zat, so how-."

"I know. But I thought I should at least say my statement." she interrupted.  
Her body was straight towards them, but her head looked back at the ingredients on the stove. She asked them without even looking at them, "Is there any flour here?"

Johann was trying to remember where the flour was, he didn't really remember where any food was since he himself didn't need to eat.

Suddenly Nancy turned to one of the numerous cupboards that hung high around the walls of the kitchen, close to the ceiling. She walked up to the cupboard that was across the room and pointed at a certain drawer. The drawer opened up by itself as though there was an invisible hand and the flour jar slowly floated down to her outstretched hands like a feather. She grabbed it and held it close as she walked to back to the stove.

Her brown eyes looked back as she kept her back to them, "Bowls and plates, please."  
There was another silence. Then from the shelves, the bowls flew out. Most went to the table while 1 big mixing bowl and a small plate went next to her on the counter.

"Utensils, please." The shelves filled with utensils flew open, then closed again.  
"Thank you."

Johann questioned himself once more, '_Is zat another of her powers? She simply calls upon something und she'll find it? A tracking skill like that vould be very useful on missions und assignments.' _

"It is not a tracking skill, I cannot ask for something and expect it to come to me so willingly, such a thing would be difficult, if not impossible to achieve." she said ever so bluntly.

He thought back to himself, cursing his stupidity in front of her, '_Dummy, of course zat vould be impossible.... Und zhere she goes reading my mind.'  
_"But how?..."

"It is telekinesis. As for being able to find everything as soon as I said it, " she looked to Abe and gestured a hand directly to him as if saying, 'Tada!',  
"he will not even answer me. Just because I can read minds as you can, does not mean that I prefer that sort of communication to actual speech and voice."

Abe laughed a bit more, "I'm sorry if you feel that way, it's just that I haven't met anyone who could read my mind without contact."

She narrowed her eyes, "It is a tiring bore to read your mind." and asked out loud, "Do you know where the pans?"

Abe walked over and answered, "They're down in these shelves."  
He picked out a nice flat pan for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you." she blushed then said as she held onto it. She turned back into the stove, setting the pan upon the glowing hotspot and going about to crack eggs, lay out the bacon, and flickig all sorts of powders and pouring whatnot into the large mixing bowl. She did everything in complete timing to a mute rhythym. When the bacon was sizzling up a storm and the aroma filled the ktichen and even wafted down the halls, a few hungry agents who had came early to work to just finish early was side-tracked by the smell of bacon.

They walked eagerly to where it was coming from,  
'_What the hell,' _they thought to themselves as they fast-walked in long strides to the kitchen, _'We're early, we can try to get a small bite.' _

When the bacon was done, plates flew off the drawers and landed all around the table.  
"Enjoying the show?" she asked as she was still mixing and preparing the other assortments with her own 2 hands. While Abe nodded, Johann spoke outloud,  
"It's verry interesting to see somezing like zis."

"Thank you, Johann."  
The bacon was dry of unwanted fat and it dipped itself onto the white plates on the table. Even the little bacon bits coiled themselves out of the sizzling oil onto the slices of crispy bacon. The oil itself was suddenly smoothed out like someone had smoothed it like pure butter. The drawer below her opened up and another pan came out.  
The egg mixture that was filled with some bits of mushrooms and herbs flew over without dripping into the pan and smoothed itself out. The omlet covered the entire pan. Then another hotspot on the stove and the second pan was placed on it. The fridge opened up abruptly and out flew a brick of cheese. The utensils drawer opened up and out flew 2 large knives that was about the size of her petite forearms.

She grabbed the knives from mid air, "How fortuitous, it has straps attached." she said as she strung her wrist with the thin twine straps. As the cheese floated up in front of her face, she took a step back, spinning the knives on her hands like she was handling a blunt baton. As she spun it and crossed it over her body, with nary a cut into her nightgown,she charged at the cheese in front of her and in what seemed like a blur of white, silver, and cheese, only half of the cheese was cut into little strands and it landed with such a precise target on half of the omelet.

As it sizzled, a silver spatula flew out and she set the knives on the counter next to the other ingredients. She took the spatula and flipped the egg only in half, then with the one hand she was using to hold the pan, she took it off the stove and flipped it into the air, only to have it land in a sort of splatter on the steaming pan. She readied the pan once more and flipped it this time in a triple flip.  
A large wide plate flew to her and it almost seemed like it was going to hit her. But she quickly turned around and plopped the omlet onto the plate and it left as a savage dog that had finally received it's payment and was only willing to leave then. Then, she picked up the forgotten mixing bowl filled with creamy batter.

The spatula flew into the sink, and a large wooden spoon came to take it's place in her hand. She picked up a bit of the batter and poured it out on the pan. The _sssssst _of the pancakes filled the room loudly, that though the sound was one of comfort, it was unusually loud and could possibly destroy an eardrum.  
The aroma was sweet, but not too overbearing. The door opened up with a crowd of 6 or 9 agents looking in. She paid no attention to them while Abe and Johann quickly brought their eyes and .... gazes up to see them.  
She finished one pancake and went about to make more, pretty soon, she filled up a whole plateful of more than 2 dozen pancakes. Finally, when she was working on her 36th pancake, she looked back to the agents who were still watching from the doorway.  
"Would you like to have some breakfast?"

A whole crowd of the agents walked in eagerly to eat the food that was so well prepared. As soon as they invaded the kitchen, Abe and Johann stood up immediately. Nancy held herself together trying to not get pushed around by the crowd of more incoming hungry agents. Johann pushed his way to get to Nancy and helped to lead her out as she grabbed her sunglasses and fitted them over her eyes.

As they left the ktichen and closed the doors behind them, Nancy looked up to the cold air that was hissing down upon her and said so sweetly in the nightingale-like voice of hers, "Thank you very much..... for saving me back there, Johann." "

He looked down on her as he kept his cold metal arm around her barely clothed shoulders, "Vell, I couldn't have let zhem squish you in zhere."

She quickly looked back with a blush in the direction of the kitchen as all 3 of them walked down the stone hallway, "I hope I will not be expected to clean up after all of them."

Abe and Johan gave a laugh, it could've possibly been one of humour or forced humour to at least try and make good with her. She looked up and said sweetly, "See, I too can be...funny as well."

Just then, Agent Granite came running down with an even bigger pile of paperwork than he held last night. "Agent Sapien, Dr. Krauss, there's more papers for you!"  
Again he looked as if he had been running all over the base. Abe nodded and took the paperwork, just like always, they were covered in plastic so when he could just wade in his tank, the paperwork wouldn't be destroyed beyond comprehension.

Abe took the papers but didn't show his dejection of work so early in the morning. He always took relish in slow days when all he had to do was supervise and could listen to his music or read books all day.  
But since the monsters, harmless little ones that the other human agents had no difficulty taking care of, the paperwork and files had started to pour in like raindrops.  
As Johann received his load of work that was about 4 times higher and larger than Abe's, he complained outloud, "Scheisse. zhere's even more now?"

Abe looked at Johan in surprose. He had never heard Johann complain about too much work before. Johann was always working non- stop since he didn't need sleep anymore and he always got his work done quickly and/or happily, no matter how long it took.  
Granite looked so innocent, no the term to descibe would be that he looked like a child who had been framed for eating the cookies out of the cookie jar. "Sorry, but you know what's been happening lately and the Gov. wants all of the team members, especially you 2 to fill it out, give your reports and conclusions and whatever."

Johann carried the papers with a straight back.  
He turned to look at Nancy, "Nancy, vill you need me to take you back to your room or zhe library?"

Nancy shook her head with her still blushed face."It is just fine, Johann. I will find something to bid my time, perhaps I will seek out Mr Manning for some work to do. I am now an agent of this secter."

Johann seemed hesitant, Abe knew what was wrong and he was wondering if Nancy was reading the same mind he was or reading both.  
He wanted to spend as much time as he could with the object of his affection, but there she was now rejecting what could be an excuse to just talk to her and be in her company. Was she always so deceitful?  
First he had thought she was totally blind, then just last night he saw her 'see'!  
She was acting helpless as a blind invalid, now.... like...like this!  
If she was reading Johann's mind, she would see his intentions as he could, so why would she just deny and reject it like that?!

Even behind the sunglasses, he could just picture her frowning him with the most intense eyes. Just then, she flipped her hair and walked over to Johann with slow circling steps. She looked even more shorter standing next to him.  
Her gloved hands rested on his rough arm and she tilted her head with the still crimson face inwards a bit towards him.

Abe felt his stomach twisting up as he watched this little girl hold onto his friend so tenderly like they were lovers. He had reason to be happy that Johann had easily found someone that could love him even though he was now just ectoplasm, but with all those reasons as well, there were new ones to feel some sort of feeling of resentment.

Her grip on his almost empty arm tightened for a bit, '_I will leave you to your work now, when I come back, we will talk some more over some schwarzwälder kirschtorte.'_  
Johann seemed to jerk a bit, still from the surprise of Nancy's odd power of speech, but then he asked outloud to Granite, "Agent Granite, have you finished all of your vork?"

Granite wasn't sure of what to answer. He had already worked through all of his breaks to use some days for just sending messages and hanging around the base, but he thought if Johann was asking him that, he was propbably going to give him extra work or something. But he truthfully answered,  
"No, you guys are the last ones on my list to deliver to."

Johann's other hand touched over Nancy's hands and her hands left him before his other could settle over hers. She motioned with her hand in such a general area around Granite that he complied quickly.  
"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would you mind taking me downtown to pick up some supplies?"  
Granite looked dazed, she snapped at him, "Agent Granite."

"Oh sure, of course!"

"Would right now be sufficent?"

"Sure, just...."

Nancy gave a small bow, "Please come with me to my room and wait for a moment while I get something warm to wear."

"Okay." Granite came closer to Nancy, holding her hand loosely to guide her as he thought she was blind. Well, she was right now. Nancy waved to Johann, as she went off in the opposite direction of where he was going.  
She stayed a few steps behind Granite, she may have memorized the map of the entire base, but she was still weary about the furniture and shelves that were in the way of the corridors.

As she walked past Abe, she skimmed his wet skin with the tip of her index finger. He shivered. If one were watching from afar, it would see that she just touched him and he was startled at it. But what was actually going on was that with that little touch, Nancy had spoken an entire conversation with him and he had no choice but to listen.

There was one thing he knew now for sure from that touch, she 'hated' him.... a lot and wanted nothing, besides professional, to do with him. But the last thing she told him was,

'_There are things that I give to one person and others that I hide another. What I do and say are for my own reasons and are none of your business.' _There was a small pause that lasted perhaps a few minutes, but in real time, a whole half a second.  
_'And I am not deceitful!'_

* * *

As soon as Nancy and Granite were completely out of sight, Nancy clutched her sides and thought nervously at her giddiness, '_I cannot believe it!'_

She blushed with the deepest shade of red she ever did in her entire life as she sighed happily for finally being able to relax and not have to put up her shield.

* * *

**Thank you for reading chapter 4! You have been so good for doing that! Please remember to answer the questions above in your review or in a PM.  
I really hope you liked this chapter. Now for some extras!**

**They're good for a laugh and whatnot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Also, there's Nancy Le's profile to explain some things. There are a few twists to it though, but it will come in another chapter.**

**Please review after this.**

* * *

**Your basic information about her**

**Name;** Phan-Le, Nancy(Phan is maiden name, other explanations will be revealed in later chapter or through review)  
**Age; **17  
**Date of Birth;** June 1 19XX  
**Power;** Telekinesis...Psychometry(only on living organics)...Telepathy(only on living organics)...Eyes(Can kill organic materials. Rarely causes insanity from instant glimpse)  
**Sect;** Nippon  
**Height;** 5' 4"  
**Eye colour;** Amethyst(original)... Hazel(Second most seen in public)... Milky white(most seen as)  
**Hair colour;** Raven Black  
**Skin colour;** Albino  
**Weight; **XX  
**Gender; **Female  
**Years of Experience; **11 years

**Tallies(1-10)**

**Intelligence; OOOOOOOOO  
Power; OOOOOOOOO  
Strength; OOOOOOO  
Endurance; OOOOOOO  
Luck; OOOO  
Work ethics; OOOOOOOOOO**

**Partners; Jack** Quartz, age 37, still active  
**Team members;** Abraham Sapien.... Johann Krauss.... Liz Sherman.... Hellboy

**Extra notes;  
**Nancy Le was an orphan until Quartz and his wife took custody over her. She enjoys painting, cooking, and playing music along with vocals. Though she never wants to admit it, she loves it whenever there's a chance to dress up. She is always cautious around Quartz, doing what she can to make him happy and at least relaxed with the thought that she is recovering with a recent tragedy that occured from when she was 15.  
She can kill with her eyes so she keeps it in a blind state and will only revert it to a harmless state where she can see when she has to or feels like it. Her face is always covered my a pair of black sunglasses that she always wears.  
She also wears an excessive amount of black, still as a sign that she is mourning over a loss.  
Not to Quartz's knowledge or anybody else's, she has a nasty habit of mutilation to cope and she wear long leather gloves that cover her entire forearms.  
She is a very odd person since she'll do some of the strangest methods to get her point across or whatever and there is always a different way to do it for her. She'll go back on her promises for the betterment of herself, or sometimes to protect her dark past.  
A habit of hers is always blushing around men and interrupting someone. She can also block off herself easily to psychic attacks but when she does that along with her psychometry and telepathy, she tends to black out because it's too tiring for her. She has to take it easy when she does it and/or rest in between what powers she does.  
So that means she gets tired really easily and a lot.... she's too curious as to what goes on in someone's mind.

**Any more questions?**

* * *

**Omake 1; "What is the meaning of this?!"**

Ngoc Chau sits at her laptop in a white blank room when Nancy storms in with Quartz at her side. Nancy asks furiously, "What is the meaning of this?"

"What is the meaning of what, Nancy?"

Quartz suddenly pulls out a sheet of paper him and Nancy brings out another load of sheets from behind her.  
"What are these?" Quartz asks sternly.

Ngoc Chau looks away from the screen and at the papers they're holding up for her to see. "Yeah? They're just poll results and reviews for this fanfic, that's all."

Quartz demands, "Look closely. What does this 'review' say?"

Ngoc Chau adjusts her glasses,  
" "Hm, my votes for Abe. Besides, Johan doesn't seem like the type to fall in love with this kind of character. They don't mix as well as her and Abe." "  
She looks up to the 2 of them, "So what's the big deal?"

Nancy suddenly fumes with everything blowing around her while ngoc Chau holds onto her laptop to make sure that nothing happens to the next chapter.

"What is the big deal, I will tell you what the big deal is!" She leaps from Quartz's side to Ngoc Chau and grabs her shirt collar like she's going to beat her up. "What in the world could make me fall in love with someone like him? He mopes all day for some woman!!"

"Don't you do the same thing?"

"Pardon?"

"I mean, ever since Yi-Wei left, don't you... y'know..."

"That is not of your business. We were soulmates, I have reason to do that!"

"Yeah, right." she answers sarcastically. Ngoc Chau gets out of Nancy's grip and points out,  
"But doesn't Abe look hot when he's just wearing his _black_ swim trunks?"

"...." a blush grows on Nancy's face.

"He's so intelligent too! He's hot and smart, who wouldn't love that!"

"....." the blush grows even bigger.

"He's so graceful and hardeworking and caring. He's such a gentleman. Do you see any guys like that around?"

"...Not really." The blush grows redder now.

"And the fact that he carried you when you were hurt. What about that?"

"..." her blush is even more red if that's possible.

Quartz suddenly snaps, "What? He was carrying her?"

Ngoc Chau turns to Quartz, "Don't worry, she was hurt."

"When did this happen?"

"...I guess she got hurt when you were gone to see you wife."

Quartz runs to Nancy and grabs her, "Nancy, I'm not leaving you for that long again!"

Nancy tries to wrangle herself out of Quartz's bearhug, "Agent Quartz, it is not protocol for this type of behavior. And I am perfectly fine when I am by myself for a day or 2."

"But... but..."

"Agent Quartz!"

Quartz lets go and backs off into the corner.

Ngoc Chau continues her questioning, "In short form, isn't he _hot_?"

Nancy's entire face turns a complete red. Ngoc Chau's eyebrow raises up a bit, "Now, what about Johann, hmm?"

"Johann Krauss?"

"You guys are on a first names basis, right?"

"I suppose so..."

"Not even you and Quartz are on a first names thing with each other and he practically counts as your dad!"

"Yes, but-"

"How does he look?" Ngoc Chau iinterrupts.

"Pardon?"

"When Johann had a face, did he look hot?"

"I do not know if I can describe him as... _'hot'_..."

"Rate him then."

"9"

Ngoc Chau starts giggling, "Pretty high score, huh?"

"...." a blush grows on Nancy's face.

"And how... how professional and disciplined he is! Don't you love it when a guy always acts serious but when he's with you, he's more carefree? It's like he's letting his guard down just for you."

"....." The blush grows bigger.

"What about his accent? Don't you love how it sounds when he speaks?"

"......" The blush grows deeper.

"Oh, are you blushing, Ms 'I'm not going to like any guy no matter how great they are or how much they like me back'?

"Oh..... just..... shut up!"

Quartz can't take it anymore and he just bolts out,  
"There is no way I'm letting her get hurt by boys again! They're only after one thing when they're with her an I'm not gonna let her be taken advantage of!!!!" Ngoc Chau looks at Quartz,

"Uh...Jack, this is girl talk, okay? It's not like she's going to do it."  
Ngoc Chau looks to Nancy again, "But they're like the best guys in the entire base here, they could both practically understand you if you let them know."

Nancy looks so solumn, "..... Johann _is_ very kind to me and I _have_ already given him a chance-"

Ngoc Chau interrupts, "Sorry, Johann is okay for a side romance before the climax but the reviewers and the readers want _you_ to be _with Abe_, so start working that charm on the ichtiyo Sapien!"

"....WHAT????????!!!!!" Nancy screams.

Quartz joins in with the protest, "No boys! No boys! No boys!..."

Ngoc Chau says tiredly, "Here we go again.... and I just finished making my point!"


End file.
